O namorado da minha filha
by lalac.rk159
Summary: Isabella Swan casada com James Smith, é mãe de Rosalie uma garota de dezessete anos que namora com Edward Cullen. A mãe se encontra em um dilema. O que fazer quando se está apaixonada pelo namorado da sua filha? Abdicar do amor para ver a filha feliz? Ou ser feliz depois de tanto sofrimento que já passou?
1. O namorado da filha

**Notas da Fanfic:**

Classificação: +18  
Personagens: Bella Swan, Edward Cullen, James, Rosalie Hale, Emmett  
Gêneros: Ação, Amizade, Hentai, Suspense, Universo Alternativo  
Avisos: Heterossexualidade, Linguagem Imprópria, Nudez, Sexo, Violência

*Será uma short fic  
* Obrigada a linda da Nina Martins que fez a capa para mim  
* A fic é completamente Bellward, mas terá cenas no começo de James com Bella e de Edward com Rosalie**. **

* * *

Ela fechava os olhos gemendo e rebolando, mas para ela não era seu marido que estava ali. Em sua mente a boca que beijava seu corpo era dele, as mãos que a apertavam eram dele, o membro que a invadia era dele.

Alguém que ela nunca teria.

Alguém que não saia da cabeça dela.

O que fazer?

Não demorou muito e ela sentiu que logo ele gozaria, também sentindo o seu próprio orgasmo chegar, ela o ouviu gritar seu nome alto enquanto sentia ele gozar dentro dela, enchendo a camisinha e ela mordeu seus lábios com força impedindo o nome de quem ela realmente queria que tivesse ali sair.

Ele saiu de dentro dela, sem nenhum cuidado e ela sentiu um pouco de dor, se levantou e foi no banheiro provavelmente jogar a camisinha fora.

Abriu seus olhos o vendo andar e engoliu em seco sentindo uma enorme vontade de chorar.

Quando ele voltou, ele deitou na cama e dormiu sem mal olhar para ela que ficou um momento em silêncio querendo sentir-se mais que tudo amada, mas tudo que sentiu foi uma solidão enorme. E um sofrimento que corria seu peito.

Levantou-se com cuidado não querendo acorda-lo, pegou seu roupão o vestindo.

Saiu do quarto em silencio e andou pelo corredor de sua casa. A porta do quarto de sua filha estava aberta e ela entrou olhando o seu bem mais precioso dormindo na cama. Lágrimas escorreram pelos seus olhos, ela arrumou o lençol no corpo de sua filha de dezessete anos, passando a mão em seu cabelo loiro como o do pai.

Seu coração se apertou e sua visão se tornou embaçada quando ela avistou a foto no criado mudo.

Sua filha e seu namorado, abraçados e sorrindo.

Ela não aguentava mais.

Tinha que fazer alguma coisa. Mas o que fazer quando está apaixonada pelo namorado de sua filha?

...

Seu nome era Isabella Swan, ela morava em Forks, uma pequena cidade do interior do estado de Washington, desde que nasceu.

Aos doze anos conheceu James Smith e se apaixonou perdidamente pelo menino que na época tinha quatorze anos e era o garoto mais lindo da escola. De cabelos loiros e olhos azuis, qualquer menina faria de tudo para namorar ele.

Bella era uma criança imatura e pensava que James era o homem de sua vida na época.

Quando estava perto de completar quatorze anos perdeu sua virgindade com ele e não usaram proteção.

Nove meses depois nascia uma linda menininha de cabelos loiros e olhos azuis como o pai da mãe só havia puxado o formato do rosto e o porte físico apesar de ser alta como o pai.

James não queria, mas fora obrigado a casar com Bella pelo chefe de policia da cidade, mesmo a menina tendo pouca idade, assim que ela fez dezesseis anos eles a emanciparem e elas puderam casar. Charlie Swan pai de Bella que não queria que a filha ficasse com mal falada e suas famílias tanto a Swan como a Smith eram bem tradicionais e para eles tinham que seguir todas as regras.

James tinha dezessete anos quando a menina nasceu e estava no ultimo ano do colégio enquanto Bella não chegou a terminar o ensino médio.

A vida foi difícil. James não a ajudava a criar a menina e tudo piorou quando ele foi para a faculdade deixando Bella morando com os pais.

Ele vivia como se não tivesse uma família e Bella fingia não se importar criando sua filha e tentando terminar seus estudos.

Nas férias que James passava com elas, ele às vezes se mostrava um pai e marido atencioso, mas isso era apenas um fingimento, odiava cada momento que tinha que ficar ali.

Quando ele terminou sua faculdade em Seattle parecia que havia se tornado um homem, arrumou um trabalho em um escritório de advocacia e alugou um apartamento para morar com Bella e a filha que já estava com seus seis anos de idade e era uma menina linda.

James mudou e se tornou um pai mais presente e um marido atencioso.

Bella ficou mais feliz e seguiram sua vida, logo James foi ganhando muito dinheiro como advogado e compraram uma casa e Bella conseguiu fazer sua tão sonhada faculdade em Literatura Inglesa.

Mas quando Rose sua linda filha apresentou seu primeiro namorado o mundo de Bella ruiu.

O nome de era Edward Cullen. Era alto, tinha dezenove anos e estava terminando seu primeiro ano da faculdade de direito. Seus cabelos eram de um tom incomum de cobre e seus olhos verdes como a grama.

Quando Bella o olhou pela primeira vez ela sentiu uma enorme atração por aquele garoto que quase não conseguia falar nada.

Como podia aquilo acontecer? Ele era doze anos mais novo que ela.

Era errado de todas as formas. Ainda mais que namorado de Rosalie.

Mas cada dia que o rapaz ia a sua casa, almoçava por lá, Bella sentiu algo a puxava para ele, ela queria saber tudo sobre ele e por isso o bombardeava de perguntas e sua voz soava tão sensual aos ouvidos de Bella que ela não podia nem se lembrar.

Sempre quando ninguém estava olhando ela observava ele de longe, o modo como ele agia com Rosalie, ela sentiu algo estranho quando o via conversando e beijando Rosalie, foi quando percebeu que estava com ciúmes e se deu conta que havia se apaixonado incondicionalmente pelo namorado de sua filha.

Bella quase enlouqueceu.

Como? O que ela faria?

Sempre quando seus olhos encontravam o dele, ela sentia um frio na barriga e um arrepio no corpo, tinha que se segurar a cada momento para ninguém perceber isso.

E às vezes Bella percebia que ele olhava para ela também, mas logo afastava isso imaginando ser só coisa de sua cabeça e do amor doentio que estava sentindo por ele.

Quem dera se ela tivesse dezoito anos e fosse solteira, mas isso era algo que nem sabia mais.

...

Mais um dia amanheceu e Bella levantou na cama, sem nenhuma motivação para isso, tudo que queria era ficar ali e se afundar naqueles lençóis sem ter que encarar a realidade em sua frente.

James não estava na cama e provavelmente já havia ido se perguntar. Mais uma vez se perguntou por que não acabava logo com aquele casamento, já havia passado tempo de mais sofrendo. Mas a verdade é que ela tinha medo.

Anos atrás havia conversado com James sobre eles se separaram Bella sabia que James estava a traindo e ela já havia percebido que não o amava de verdade.

A reação dele foi inesperada. James bateu em Bella e disse que se ela falasse isso mais uma vez seria bem pior o que ele faria com ela.

Bella não se orgulhava disso, não foi forte o bastante para denunciar James. Passou uma semana tentando esconder de sua filha as marcas no corpo.

Depois disso seu casamento nunca foi mesmo.

Que casamento? Aquilo nunca foi um casamento de verdade.

James só a procurava na cama, a enchia de joias e mimos, mas Bella odiava tudo que ele fazia. Tinha nojo.

Antes de conhecer Edward, ela demorou a sentir prazer com James e agora só sentia quando imaginava que era Edward ali.

Bella tomou seu banho e vestiu uma roupa qualquer. Não faria nada. Havia sido demitida do seu emprego dos sonhos em uma editora e algo dentro dela sentia que James tinha algo haver com isso e desde então não havia conseguido encontrar nenhum emprego. Isso era outro dos motivos que ainda não podia pedir o divorcio como se sustentaria sem emprego?

Passou no quarto da filha vendo que ela se arrumava.

— Bom dia, minha princesa — ela disse a filha.

— Bom dia mamãe — Rosalie disse e beijou sua mãe.

A menina havia se transformado em uma linda moça, alta, longos cabelos loiros, olhos azuis, de Bella só havia puxado o formato do corpo, a cor da pele branca como leite, o nariz e o gênio.

— Já está pronta?

— Quase já vou descer, Edward está vindo me buscar.

No mesmo instante a campainha tocou.

— Deve ser ele... Diz para ele que já vou — pediu a mãe.

— É claro — Bella disse engolindo em seco.

Desceu as escadas lentamente sentindo seu coração se acelerar.

Respirou fundo. Só uma porta os separava.

Abriu a porta e sentiu seu corpo ficar quente ao vê-lo.

Edward usava uma calça jeans clara, uma blusa polo vermelha e óculos de sol. Abriu um sorriso vendo Bella, tirando seus óculos.

— Bom dia, senhora Smith — ele disse lentamente.

— Já pedi que me chame de Bella — falou sem conseguir desviar os olhos do dele, como ela queria abraça-lo forte, sentir a textura daquele cabelo e tocar seus lábios.

Mas não podia. Nunca causaria uma dor tamanha para sua filha.

Antes que ela sofresse do que Rosalie.

— Entre, Rosalie já está descendo — Bella falou dando um passo para ele entrar, seus corpos ficaram próximos e Bella respirou fundo sentindo seu perfume.

Tão cheiroso.

— A senhora está bem?

— Hum... Sim — Bella respondeu, seus olhos se perdendo novamente aos dele que a olhavam atentamente.

— Porque eu não sinto isso na sua voz, então? — ele quis saber se aproximando dela e Bella engoliu em seco.

— Eu... Eu... — ela gaguejou, não sabendo o que dizer se sentindo uma boba.

Ela podia ser a mãe desse menino que a fazia perder a fala.

Mas ela não o via sim, ela o via como um homem maduro e charmoso.

Foi salva por Rosalie.

— Oi meu amor — ela disse surgindo alegremente e beijou Edward na boca, Bella percebeu ele ficar sem jeito e corresponder ao beijo rapidamente.

— Já vamos, beijo mãe — Rose disse o puxando pela mãe, Bella notou algo estranho nos olhos de Edward eles não brilhavam de felicidade, parecia que ele não queria ir. Queria ficar ali.

Bella se repreendeu em pensamentos, ela precisava fazer algo urgente, quem sabe se ela passasse um tempo longe dele pudesse fazer ela esquece-lo.

— Não vai tomar café?

— Vamos numa cafeteria — ela disse apenas já fora de casa.

— Juízo — Bella disse sentindo seu coração se apertar ao vê-los saírem dali no carro de Edward.

O que fazer quando seu coração pede alguém que nunca poderá ter?

* * *

**Notas da Autora:**

Continuo? O que vocês acham que vai acontecer? Se tiver comentários o próximo vem amanhã.

Deixe-me saber o que acharam, comentem, please!


	2. A mãe da namorada

_Só volto para casa segunda. Vou viajar._

Era tudo que dizia a mensagem de texto que James mandou depois do almoço para Bella.

Nem ligar ele tinha coragem.

Viagem? Sei.

Bella tinha certeza que ele ficaria era com alguma puta por aí.

Mas não se importava. Estava até um pouco feliz. Três dias sem precisar olhar na cara de James era como um paraíso.

Como ela ainda aguentava isso?

Nem ela sabia a resposta.

...

Ouviu a portar bater com força e uma Rosalie subir correndo as escadas. Bella se levantou rapidamente indo atrás da filha.

Estava no sofá e assistia o programa da Oprah.

— Princesa? O que aconteceu? — Perguntou preocupada vendo a menina largada na cama de qualquer jeito com uma expressão triste.

— Edward — Rosalie disse apenas. Bella sentou na cama colocando a cabeça da filha no seu colo acariciando seus longos cabelos loiros.

— O que foi meu amor. Pode falar para mamãe? Ele terminou com você? — Perguntou, sentindo que uma parte dela queria que a filha respondesse que sim e se sentiu horrível com isso.

— Não — Rosalie negou e Bella respirou fundo. A menina se sentou na cama abraçando as pernas pensativa por um momento, indecisa se contava ou não — Ele... Ele não quer transar comigo — ela disse sem olhar para a mãe.

— O que? Como assim?

— Ele não quer transar comigo, mamãe, disse que não vai tirar minha virgindade que eu tenho que fazer isso com alguém que me ama de verdade.

— Oh — Bella disse surpresa. Não sabia o que dizer.

— Isso não importa para mim mãe. Qual é o problema dele? Tem garotos que morreria apenas por um beijo meu.

— Rosalie é claro que o amor importa. Como você quer se entregar a alguém se não o ama?

Rose ficou pensativa, dando de ombros.

— Isso é um momento importante na sua vida, é único que você vai carregar para sempre com você — Bella disse começando a chorar — Tem que ser por amor. Não cometa o mesmo erro que eu...

Rosalie se assustou ao ver as lagrimas escorrendo pelo rosto de sua mãe.

— Mamãe? Porque a senhora chora? O papai ele... Como foi a da senhora?

— Foi horrível filha, sinceramente. Eu achava que amava seu pai, mas não estava preparada, fiquei com ele por pressão não queria que ele me deixasse. Eu era imatura na época não tinha nem quinze anos e minha mãe nunca falou sobre isso comigo, perdi no banco traseiro do carro do seu avô. Doeu e sangrou muito. Mas eu não me arrependi nunca. Por que mesmo o momento tendo sido assim para mim ele trouxe o bem mais precioso da minha vida. Trouxe-me uma filha que eu amo mais que tudo nesse mundo. Eu te amo, Rose. Você não imagina o quanto — Bella disse fungando e Rose emocionada a abraçou.

— Eu também te amo, mamãe. Obrigada — ela disse apenas.

Bella soube que valia apena lutar contra o amor que sentia por Edward. A felicidade de sua filha. Sempre em primeiro lugar.

Rose acabou cochilando e Bella com preguiça de preparar algo pediu sushi para jantar mais tarde com Rose.

Ela percebeu o céu ficar nublado e viu que logo choveria.

O sushi chegou e ela pagou vendo que o entregador olhou demoradamente as suas pernas.

Tinha que admitir. Ela era linda. Estava com tudo em cima, nos seus trinta e um anos, parecia ainda ter vinte. Suas pernas eram torneadas e firmes, era magra e baixa, seus cabelos longos contratavam com sua pele clara. Rosalie se parecia muito com ela, mas a cor dos cabelos e dos olhos era de James.

Rosalie apareceu na cozinha vestida com uma saia curta plissada, uma blusa de seda e saltos. Estava linda, parecia uma mulher.

— Para onde você vai mocinha? — A mãe perguntou.

— Na Alice hoje é aniversário dela.

— Desse jeito? Vai chover, você vai ficar com frio.

— É coberto... — ouviram uma buzina.

— Edward? — Bella perguntou desconfiada, ele nunca buzinava.

— Sim — Rosalie mentiu — Vou dormir na casa dela. Tchau, mãe.

— Tchau querida. E use camisinha.

Disse sentindo um aperto no peito. Seu sentido de mãe dizia que Rosalie se tornaria uma mulher naquela noite e pelas mãos de Edward.

O rapaz que faz as pernas de Bella ficar bamba e seu coração acelerar só com um olhar.

Perdeu sua fome antes que ela comece a metade do que pediu.

Guardou o que comprou na geladeira, ouvindo um trovão.

Não acreditava que iria chover logo agora. Quando ela estava sozinha em casa.

Tentando não pensar em Edward nem no que ele poderia está fazendo com sua filha naquele momento. Resolveu ler seu livro favorito, O Morro dos Ventos Uivantes mais uma vez.

Logo se esqueceu de tudo se perdendo no mundo da fantasia.

Já estava quase na metade do livro quando ouviu a campainha tocar.

Estranho quem seria naquela hora e naquela chuva?

Pegou seu robe vestindo por cima de sua camisola de seda azul que vestia.

Desceu as escadas ouvindo a campainha soar de novo junto com um trovão.

Bella olhou no olho mágico e ficou surpresa com quem estava ali.

Abriu a porta dando espaço para o rapaz todo molhado entrar.

—Edward? O que você está fazendo aqui? Está todo molhado, vai pegar um resfriado — ela disse tentando não notar o jeito que a camisa se colocava em seu corpo.

—Rose está aqui? —ele perguntou.

—Para mim ela estava com você, disse que ia a uma festa de aniversário da Alice — Bella falou sinceramente.

— Não, ela não me disse nada — ele falou olhando para Bella de uma maneira estranha, seus olhos descendo pelo corpo dela vendo a roupa que estava. Ele respirou fundo tentando controlar seus sentimentos. Mas era difícil.

Ele havia conhecido Rosalie em uma dessas festas de jovem, foi um típico lance de festa, eles ficaram e Edward pensou que nunca mais a veria e quando percebeu estavam namorando no dia seguinte a se reencontrarem, ele não entendia o que estava fazendo.

Gostava dela e sentia que era especial. Era linda e tinha bom papo diferente de muitas jovenzinhas por aí, por isso que talvez gostasse de mulheres mais velhas, Rosalie era a segunda que ele já ficava mais nova que ele.

Quando ela o chamou para almoçar em sua casa, aceitou sem saber direito o porquê. Conheceu o pai dela que mal olhou em sua cara e nem fez todo aquele discurso de que se a machucasse o mataria, achou que tinha algo de muito errado com ele.

Mas a mãe dela o deixou sem palavras.

Ela era linda e nunca que ele diria que ela tinha mais do que vinte anos. Ela era mais baixa que Rosalie, magra, tinha cabelos castanhos e a pele branca, seus olhos eram de um tom forte de marrom, parecido com chocolate.

Ela sim foi falar com ele, o cumprimentou com um abraço rápido e ele sentiu uma sensação estranha quando o pequeno corpo se encaixou no dele e tudo que ele queria era aperta-la forte contra seu corpo e nunca mais solta-la.

Ela conversou com ele, fez um interrogatório completo até exagerado. Edward amou seu sorriso, mas mesmo ela nunca deixando de sorrir em seus olhos ele conseguia ver o que ninguém mais via e se via ignorava.

Ela sofria. Não era feliz.

E quando ele percebeu aquilo tudo que queria era que Rosalie o deixasse ali, sozinho com ela.

Com ela.

A mãe de sua namorada, que tornou um fascínio para ele que depois que a conheceu não conseguiu a tirar de sua cabeça.

Ele só conseguia pensar nela e não entendia o que estava acontecendo.

Quando estava na casa de Rosalie seus olhos sempre procurava por ela e sentia que ela sempre o estava olhando também, quando ele a pegava o olhando, ela desviava rapidamente e ele via suas bochechas corarem, ele achava adorável e tudo que queria era poder lambê-las.

Seria possível ela está sentindo o que ele sentia?

Foi um dia que estava na casa de Rosalie assistindo um filme com ela e James chegou do trabalho e Bella apareceu do nada na sala, ele não cumprimentou ninguém, foi até Bella a puxou subindo as escadas com força, ele conseguiu observar uma coisa nos olhos dela.

Ela tinha medo de James.

Mas por quê? Eles eram casados, deveriam se amar, não sentir medo, certo?

Será que James já havia feito algo com ela?

Se ele ousasse machucar Bella, Edward não sabia o que seria capaz de fazer.

Falou para Rose que ia ao banheiro e subiu as escadas vendo que a namorada estava atenta no filme, passou pelo quarto de Rosalie, a outra porta estava apenas encostada e ele viu que aquele era o quarto deles.

Empurrou a porta um pouco, se o pegasse podia dizer que estava procurando o banheiro.

Percebeu os corpos dos dois na cama, James por cima de Bella, ele parecia segurar seus braços e beijar o corpo dela.

—James, por favor, hoje não.

—Cala a boca. Eu vou foder você agora — ele disse apenas tirando sua roupa, viu a mão de James entrar pelo vestido dela — Você gosta disso não é?

Isso foi o que bastou para Edward.

Um sentimento estranho explodiu em seu peito, ciúmes, de um jeito que ele nunca havia sentido antes.

Ele queria arrancar aquele verme de cima do corpo dela e bater nele.

Mas não podia, afinal ele era o marido dela.

Eles faziam isso diariamente, eles se amavam e Edward nunca poderia ser dela como ele queria.

Apesar de amar a mãe de sua namorada ela nunca poderia ser dele.

Porque ela iria querer algum garotinho, quando já era casada com um homem feito?

Quem era Edward perto daquele que tocava o corpo dela naquele instante?

Edward nunca quis ser outra pessoa como quis naquele momento.

Saiu dali antes que acabasse fazendo uma besteira. Rosalie ainda estava deitada no sofá o esperando.

— Eu já vou Rose — ele disse.

— Mas já, Eddie — ela disse — Fica mais um pouco — ela pediu se levantando.

Edward olhou o corpo dela. Rosalie usava um shortinho de lycra preta e uma blusa regata branca, ele podia ver a estampa de bolinha do seu sutiã.

Porque ele não podia sentir desejo por ela? Assim como sentia pela mulher que estava lá em cima, naquele momento, com outro homem?

Se ele pudesse sentir apenas 0,1 por cento do que sentia por Bella, seria o bastante para ficar com Rosalie.

— Não dá, eu acabei de lembrar que não imprimir um trabalho, tenho que ir — ele disse.

— Vai dá pelo menos um beijo?

— É claro — Edward disse sorrindo e se inclinou fazendo sua boca encaixar na dela.

Suas línguas se entrelaçaram e Edward aprofundou o beijo apertando seu corpo contra o dela, o seu corpo reagia ao beijo, mas Edward sabia que ele não sentia muita coisa, eles nem tinha muita química, na verdade.

Ele ainda queria saber por que não terminava com Rosalie de uma vez, mas sabia que era porque Rosalie era a única ligação que ele tinha com Bella.

E se acabasse com ela perderia isso.

Mesmo sentindo tudo isso, se deixou levar pelos toques e carinho de Rosalie quando percebeu ele estava deitado no sofá com ela por baixo dele, Rosalie gemeu, estava vermelha. Ele olhou para ela e viu Bella piscou e Rosalie estava de volta, percebeu que sua mão estava nos seios dela.

Porra, como ela havia parado ali. Tirou-a de lá imediatamente.

— É melhor eu ir agora — ele disse se separando dela ofegante e se levantando. Como queria que aqueles lábios fossem de Bella, que aquele corpo fosse dela.

— Tudo bem, nos vemos amanha? — ela disse um pouco frustrada.

— É claro — disse, repetindo e sorrindo.

Rosalie deu mais um beijo nele antes que ele fosse embora.

...

Agora, Edward estava ali.

Parado em frente à Bella completamente molhado enquanto ela não vestia nada mais do que uma camisola e um robe.

— Você está aqui só? — Edward perguntou curioso.

— Sim, James está viajando.

Edward sentiu que aquela era o momento que estava esperando. Depois de dois meses indo ali e amando-a em segredo era a primeira vez que ambos estavam sozinhos e ele não deixaria a chance passar.

Será que Bella se renderia ao amor que sentia pelo namorado de sua filha? A traíria assim?

Será que Edward conseguiria fazer Bella ver como ele amava e o que ele mais quer é ela?

Será que isso daria certo?

O que é mais importante o amor de uma mãe com a filha ou um amor verdadeiro que você sente por um homem?

* * *

**Notas da Autora:**

Oi, amores, obrigada a Nayara G que comentou no capítulo anterior, e aí o que estão achando? Comentem por favor, se não vou demorar para postar...

O que vocês acham que é mais importante?


	3. Rendida

— E você está aqui sozinha nessa chuva? Isso é perigoso eu poderia ser um ladrão.

Bella riu.

— Eu sei me prevenir — falou apenas.

— Não sabe, você é tão pequena, não poderia lutar contra um — ele disse terminando com um espirro.

Ela suspirou.

— É melhor você tirar essa roupa molhada, antes que fique doente.

_Eu estou doente de amor por você_, ele disse mentalmente.

— Posso pegar uma roupa de James...

— Não — Edward a cortou — Não quero uma roupa dele — falou.

Bella o avaliou.

— Vou pegar uma toalha então — disse e se virou, Edward a seguiu subindo as escadas atrás dela, olhando sua bunda e a camisola curta.

Se ela se inclinasse um pouquinho ele poderia ver sua bunda, pensou sentindo seu membro se animar.

Isso não era a hora.

Bella abriu a porta do quarto de Rosalie e foi até o armário o abrindo e pegando uma toalha branca.

A foto de Rosalie e Edward estava de cabeça para baixo e os dois perceberam isso, mas não comentaram nada.

Edward tirou sua jaqueta molhada e puxou sua blusa molhada deixando seu peito nu.

Bella sentiu seu corpo reagir aquela imagem de Edward.

Ele todo molhado, seu peito era forte, não tinha uma barriga de tanquinho, mas era magro, esguio, seus ombros largos e bonitos. Ele era lindo e ainda tinha o caminho felicidade que sumia debaixo de um elástico de uma cueca que ela podia ver ser vermelha, mais para baixo estava sua calça.

Bella teve que usar todo seu autocontrole para não pular em cima dele e fazer o que realmente queria.

Porque a vida tinha que ser tão difícil?

Porque Edward tinha que ser namorado de sua filha?

Porque ela tinha que ter se apaixonado logo por ele?

— É melhor você trocar de roupa no banheiro — ela disse com certa dificuldade desviando seu olhar dele.

— Porque você não me ajuda a secar? — ele disse ousadamente, podia sentir o desejo em seu olhar e isso era o que bastava para ele, por enquanto, porque ele a faria ama-lo.

— O que? Eu não... — ela gaguejou engolindo em seco.

Edward se aproximou perigosamente dela. Bella se sentiu como se tivesse diante de um predador, mas não sentia medo. Ele era bem mais alto que ela, mais de alguma forma isso parecia certo.

— Eu não aguento mais isso, senhora Smith. Eu odeio isso. Eu não amo Rosalie, nunca vou amar. Mas você, quando eu te vi, eu perdi completamente a razão, você me fascinou e eu só sabia pensar em você. Você. Você. — ele repetiu, seus olhos verdes brilhando aos dela, vendo como ela estava surpresa com o que ele dizia, pegou sua mão, sentindo seu corpo se arrepiar com o simples toque e a levou ao seu peito colocando sob seu coração — Sente? Ele bate assim acelerado, por você. Sente como minha pele se aquece, é você.

— Não, Edward, por favor. Eu não posso... — Bella disse desesperada, sentindo o coração dele bater tão rápido como o dela.

— Pode, você quer.

— Rosalie...

— Ela foi a uma festa e não me falou nada, o que você acha que ela está aprontando?

— Ela nunca te trairia. Conheço minha filha.

— Eu não teria tanta certeza disso, mas não quero falar dela, quero falar de nós.

— Que nós, Edward? Não existe um nós. Você é o namorado da minha filha, eu não posso fazer isso — ela disse atordoada, tirando sua mão do peito, desviando seu rosto quando sentiu que ele a beijaria.

— Mas você quer — ele insistiu.

— Nem tudo que queremos podemos ter. Eu nunca causaria alguma dor assim na minha filha.

— Rosalie não me ama de verdade Bella, ela só está comigo para fazer inveja nas suas colegas de ensino médio namorando um universitário.

— Como você pode pensar isso?

— Vai dizer que não é?

Bella ficou calada, não podia mentir, mesmo sua filha nunca tendo falado daquela forma, já havia deixado implícito aquilo, o que só a deixava mais indignada com o comportamento dela.

Ele se aproximou de novo e para Bella seria impossível resistir outra vez.

O hálito dele tinha sabor de menta, provavelmente de alguma balinha que tinha chupado, a tensão entre eles era intensa, ela não conseguiria resistir.

— Eu sou casada — ainda sussurrou olhando em seus olhos tão perto dos seus.

— E eu tenho namorada — sussurrou suas bocas a centímetro uma da outra.

E mesmo aquilo podendo ser errado em várias formas possíveis, eles se beijaram como se não houvesse amanhã.

Trocaram um longo beijo. As mãos dele rodearam sua cintura acariciando suas costas esbeltas, Bella fez o que sempre queria e afundou suas mãos em seus cabelos molhados e macios, enquanto o beijo se aprofundava. As línguas deles se encontraram e se enroscaram uma na outra, a de Edward era maior que a de Bella, mas elas se completavam de uma forma única. Chuparam o lábio um do outro, movendo a cabeça, Edward apertando Bella em seu corpo sem se importar com o corpo dele que estava gelado e úmido, mas por dentro pegava fogo.

Ambos sentiam que finalmente haviam encontrado seu lugar no mundo, ali nos braços um do outro, com apenas aquele beijo.

Mas logo a razão voltou a Bella e ela se separou.

— Eu não posso fazer isso — disse ofegante, seu cenho franzido, seus lábios ainda tinha o gosto dele que não a deixou se separar pressionando seu braço na cintura dela.

— Esqueça tudo, Bella, eu quero tanto você, não consigo mais resistir. Eu me apaixonei por você não percebe isso? Eu queria ter terminado com Rosalie antes mesmo da gente começar, mas aí eu conheci você e Rosalie era o único meio de eu ficar perto de você de alguma forma.

— Você acabou de dizer que usou minha filha? — Bella disse, uma pontada de raiva em sua voz.

— Sim — ele disse — Eu gosto dela, mas não consigo sentir nada além de um amor de amigos, porque eu no momento em que meus olhos se cruzaram com os da mãe dela, eu soube a quem pertencia e quem eu sempre procurava em todas as garotas que já fiquei. Era você, Bella. Eu estou completamente apaixonado por você.

— Você esta se ouvindo? — Bella disse com a voz embargada seus olhos ficando úmidos — Você está dizendo que está apaixonado pela mãe de sua namorada doze anos mais velha que você? Você é jovem, não sabe o que diz.

— Para o amor não há idade, eu te amo desse jeitinho e não mudaria nada seu. Fique comigo essa noite, me deixe fazer amor com você e mostrar o quanto te amo.

— Eu não posso fazer isso com minha filha — ela disse, mas sua voz não era tão decidida.

— Esqueça tudo nesse momento, vamos fingir que somos só nós. E nada mais que isso — falou tomando a boca dela em outro beijo e nesse sim ele pode sentir a total entrega e paixão de Bella.

— Só não aqui, vamos para o quarto de hospedes — ela falou se separando dele rapidamente.

Ele pegou suas blusas do chão e a toalha, saiu do quarto, mal acreditando que ela realmente iria fazer aquilo.

Ela abriu a porta do quarto ao lado e ele jogou a roupa molhada junto com a toalha no chão, fechou a porta com os pés e puxou Bella a fazendo entrelaçar seus pés em sua cintura, suas bocas se colaram e mão dele segurou-a pela bunda, a camisola subindo e segurou em seu quadril apertando.

Ela gemeu, sentindo o membro dele coberto em contato com o seu centro e ele se inclinou até que ela sentiu o colchão debaixo de suas costas.

Ele desceu seus lábios pelo pescoço dela, beijando e chupando levemente sua pele afastando seu pescoço, depois voltou fazendo uma trilha molhada com sua língua onde sussurrou aquelas três palavrinhas novamente antes de chupar seu lóbulo.

Bella estava perdida.

E completamente apaixonada e entregue a ele.

Suas mãos deslizavam pelas costas largas e fortes, depois por seu estomago até encontrar sua calça jeans, ela desabotoou e abriu o zíper dele, Edward levantou tirando sua calça rapidamente, Bella olhou ele impressionada.

Lindo. Suas pernas eram longas, suas coxas torneadas, em seu quadril tinha uma cueca boxer vermelha e ela podia ver o volume que fazia.

Ele era grande.

— Estamos em desvantagem — ele disse e puxou o robe dela para fora, em seguida sua camisola a deixando apenas com uma calcinha de renda — Você é maravilhosa — ele disse olhando cada parte do corpo dela.

Sua pele branca, seus seios na medida certa, seu mamilos eram pontudos, sua barriga lisa e entre suas pernas estava seu sexo que mesmo coberto pela calcinha ele percebia que era completamente depilado, percebeu algumas estrias em seu corpo, provavelmente causada da gravidez, mas nada que a fazia feia para ele.

— Você já fez isso? — ela perguntou curiosa, se sentiria um pouco melhor em saber que não tiraria a virgindade do namorado de sua filha.

— Umas duas ou três vezes — ele falou apenas dando de ombros.

Bella o puxou, colando suas bocas e rolando na cama ficando por cima, rebolou seu quadril na ereção dele, ambos gemendo, a mão de Edward apertou sua bunda deslizando para sua fenda sentindo o tecido molhado e outra subiu acariciando seus mamilos eriçados.

Ele a fez ficar debaixo dele na cama de novo, com cuidado, totalmente consciente que era maior que ela, com medo de machuca-la de alguma forma.

Ele desceu seus lábios até encontrar seus seios, brincou com eles alternando entre chupadas, mordidinhas e lambidas, desceu mais e suas mãos puxaram a calcinha que ela usava tirando-a de seu corpo.

— Linda — ele disse olhando para ela, separando as pernas dela com sua mão, desceu sua boca beijando seu umbigo.

— O que você vai fazer? — ela perguntou e ele respondeu beijando o sexo dela, Bella gemeu alto sentindo as sensações tão fortes como nunca havia sentindo.

Edward segurou os grandes lábios dela penetrando um dedo dentro de seu sexo úmido e molhado, enquanto sua língua lambia sua virilha molhada, ele movimentou seu dedo e sua boca encontrou o clitóris dela e ele beijou-o.

— Porra — Bella xingou sentindo um tremor leve passar pelo seu corpo, mas logo voltou com mais força quando ele substituiu seu dedo pela sua língua, beijando o sexo dela como se fosse uma boca, sua língua indo o mais profundo que conseguia dentro dela e seus dedos foram para seu clitóris esfregando ele.

Edward segurou seu quadril que rebolava involuntariamente, ele estocava sua língua dentro dela entrando e saindo e lambendo sua entrada que ficava cada vais mais molhada.

— Edward.. Edward... O QUE? Eu vou gozar — ela disse entre gemidos sentindo, seu corpo se arrepiar, seus mamilos ficarem mais duros.

— Goza na minha boca meu amor — Edward pediu voltando a chupa-la.

Os olhos de Bella rolaram e se fecharam com força, seu corpo se contorceu, suas costas se arqueando, seus músculos internos se contraindo, suas mãos agarrando o lençol com força enquanto seu corpo explodia em um imenso prazer.

Ela perdeu os sentidos por um momento e quando voltou Edward estava em cima dela olhando para ela, seus olhos brilhando e sua língua passando por seus lábios.

— Eu dormir? — Bella perguntou seu rosto esquentando.

— Não muito, apenas alguns segundos — ele disse sua mão, acariciando a barriga dela.

Bella não disse nada, seus olhos falando sem palavras, mesmo acabando de ter tido um orgasmo, parecia que isso havia apenas servido para abrir seu apetite, ela queria mais.

Havia sido o melhor orgasmo de sua vida, nunca tinha sentindo tanto prazer assim.

O puxou pelo ombro e beijou sua boca, acariciando sua nuca, ele aprofundou o beijo, ela desceu sua mão pela barriga dela, sentindo seu membro duro e ereto em sua cueca que parecia úmida.

Só de tocar ela podia sentir que ele era maior que James. Bem maior.

Mas mesmo assim se sentiu insegura por um momento.

Mas tomando coragem puxou a cueca dele que terminou de tirar ela segurou em seu membro sentindo a pele macia, sua glande melada de pregozo, o acariciou sentindo os dedos dele novamente em seu sexo, ela gemeu mordiscando o lábio dele.

— Me ame, Edward — ela pediu olhando em seus olhos que brilhavam.

Ele sorriu.

— Para sempre, eu vou te amar — ele disse beijando seus lábios com amor, posicionando seu membro entre as pernas dela.

Seus olhos não se desconectaram enquanto ele deslizava para dentro dela, até está completamente dentro dela.

— Você é tão quente, apertada — ele disse e beijou sua testa.

— Eu te amo, Edward, eu te amo — ela disse naquele momento só existia ele e ela no mundo.

Ela não se importou em parar para pedir que ele colocasse uma camisinha, queria sentir ele sem nenhum contato, não se importando com mais nada.

Bella sentia lágrimas em seus olhos, sentindo o amor ao seu redor. Em cada toque, em cada beijo, em cada movimento que Edward fazia.

Seus corpos se encaixavam perfeitamente, eles se amavam, com os olhos e com seus movimentos. A dança que faziam era sincronizada, não ficaram em uma só posição inverteram também, com Bella por cima dele, mas o desejo explodiu e foi impossível conter as sensações que logo tomavam seu corpo.

— Grita meu nome, grita — ele pediu beliscando seu mamilo, deslizando seu pescoço.

Ela fez, gritando, explodindo de novo com ápice, pedindo para ele ir com ela e ele foi, derramando seu liquido em seu sexo, proclamando o amor que sentia em seu peito, sentindo um aperto no coração.

Ele era dela.

Ela era dele.

— Eu amo você Bella — ele repetiu, nunca se cansaria disso, beijando a testa dela, dizendo ali naquele gesto que a respeitava e que aceitaria qualquer decisão que ela tomasse.

— E eu a você — Bella disse não conseguido mais resistir ao amor que tinha dentro de seu peito.

Edward sorriu, sentindo uma felicidade imensa como nunca sentiu antes. Ele saiu de dentro dela com cuidado e seu corpo suado ficou ao lado do dela também úmido de suor, suas respirações eram rápidas e desregular. Edward a abraçou beijando sua bochecha, eles ficaram de conchinha e logo o sono tomou conta do corpo deles, antes deles acordarem e recomeçarem tudo de novo.

Como será que Bella reagiria ao perceber a loucura que havia feito?

* * *

Nota da Autora: Estou assim ó :O haha e aí amores? Gostaram do capítulo, imaginaria isso... E agora o que Bella vai fazer quando acordar? James vai descobrir? E Rosalie como ficará? Se vocês comentarem muito posto mais amanhã...

beijinhos


	4. Arrependida

Bella queria que aquilo pudesse ser real, mas não podia.

Ele nunca seria dela.

Ela sabia que em seu coração nunca teria outro homem a não ser Edward, mas eles nunca poderia ficar juntos.

A noite passada Bella levaria para sempre na memoria.

Sim. Ela era amada. Bella nunca sentiu algo parecido como sentiu naquele momento.

Nem com James. Sim ela era muito imatura quando esteve com ele e não sabia o que era amor.

Mas agora sabia.

E também sentia que o amor que tinha por Edward era forte e duradouro não acabaria tão fácil. Mas ela sentia um amor incondicional por outra pessoa e sempre escolheria a felicidade da filha em primeiro lugar, nem que para isso tivesse que abdicar a sua própria felicidade.

Seu conto de fadas só havia durado uma noite e com o sol da manhã nascendo seu final chegou. E não seria um final feliz.

Por mais que Bella havia feito amor com o namorado de sua filha ela não conseguia ficar arrependida.

Ela tentou se separar do aperto forte de Edward em sua cintura, mas não conseguiu fazer isso sem acorda-lo.

— A onde você pensa que vai? — ele disse sua voz era cansada e seus olhos ainda fechados, mas em seus lábios tinha um sorriso pequeno.

Bella respirou fundo vestindo sua mascara de indiferença.

— Você precisa ir embora — ela disse fria.

Os olhos verdes de Edward se abriram e seu sorriso sumiu.

— O que? Por quê? — ele disse confuso.

— Isso nunca deveria ter acontecido — Bella disse se sentando na cama, cobrindo seu corpo com o robe que conseguiu pega-lo.

— Você não pode está falando sério — ele disse a magoa evidente em sua voz.

— Eu estou Edward. O que você esperava? Que agora nós ficássemos juntos para sempre e feliz? Não é assim, eu tenho um marido e uma filha e não sabe como estou me sentindo. Trai a minha própria filha isso me massacra e dilacera meu coração por dentro.

— Eu vou terminar com Rosalie, não posso ficar com ela, não vou ficar sem você. Eu te amo. Você disse que me amava não é? Eu faço qualquer coisa para ficar com você, Bella, se for preciso eu fico com você como seu amante, mas não me abandone eu te amo assim como você me ama.

— Eu não te amo — Bella disse, uma mentira perfeita, seus olhos nos de Edward ela percebeu eles ficarem decepcionados e machucados.

É MENTIRA EU TE AMO Edward, seu coração queria gritar.

— Você é jovem logo terá outra paixão ardente e mais mil, me esquecerá facilmente e...

— Eu nunca vou te esquecer, o amor que sinto por você é para sempre — ele disse vestindo sua roupa com rapidez.

— Não, não é — Bella disse não conseguindo acreditar naquilo.

Logo ele estaria com alguém de sua idade.

— Eu não te mostrei isso à noite inteira? O que você quer de mim hein?

— Eu só queria uma noite de prazer — ela disse.

— Então é isso? — ele explodiu em lágrimas e raiva — Você mentiu para mim? Só queria se divertir?

— Sim — Bella disse e forçou um sorriu, mas por dentro sangrava.

O coração de Edward quebrou.

— Por favor, vai embora — ela pediu.

E ele foi, sem conseguir acreditar naquilo.

Seu coração destroçado, ficou para trás.

...

Bella sentia seu coração sangrar a cada minuto que passava. A dor em seu peito piorava a cada momento.

Ela não tinha vontade de fazer mais nada. Apenas tomou um banho e um remédio para dor no corpo, despois se entregou ao sofrimento encolhida na cama.

Parecia uma adolescente que havia sofrido sua primeira desilusão amorosa e sentia que nunca amaria ninguém mais do que havia amado que a fez sofrer. Mas ao contrário de Bella ela que havia feito alguém sofrer e tinha certeza que nunca mais o teria e nunca amaria ninguém como o amava.

Ela passou o sábado assim. Entre choros e inconsciência onde se lembrava dos toques, beijos e caricias de Edward. Em um determinado momento sentia que alguém falava com ela Rosalie. A filha perguntava se ela estava bem e dizia que sairia naquela noite outra vez.

Provavelmente com Edward.

Será que ele teria coragem de ficar com ela depois de tudo que haviam feito? Mas e se sim o que tinha haver? Não era isso que Bella queria?

Não, não era.

O que ela queria era que Edward pudesse ficar com ela e queria ver sua filha feliz também. Mas como?

O domingo acordou decidida a não ficar assim.

Era uma mulher madura, não podia ficar agindo como uma adolescente.

Tomou um longo banho deixando correr pelo ralo junto com a agua a dor que sentia.

Vestiu uma bermuda jeans comprida e uma camiseta de manga curta.

Penteou seus cabelos se olhando no espelho.

Seus olhos estavam vermelhos e pareciam inchados.

Era nítido só de olhar como ela estava sofrendo. Tentou um sorriso, mas pareceu muito forçado, porém teria que bastar por enquanto.

Saiu do quarto sentindo seu corpo fraco, também não havia comido nada ontem.

Parou no corredor quando notou algo estranho.

Da escada até a o quarto de Rosalie havia partes de vestimenta.

Havia um par de tênis masculino perto do degrau, uma jaqueta vermelha de couro que ela sabia ser de Rosalie, depois outra preta masculina e a porta de Rosalie.

Não!

Bella sentiu a ferida ardendo.

Não podia acreditar que Edward havia sido capaz de ficar com sua filha assim. Ali.

Ela precisava ver com seus olhos.

Cutucar seu coração que já sangrava.

Abriu a porta silenciosamente e com cuidado, notando mais roupas jogadas pelo chão do quarto da filha.

Olhou para a cama de Rose.

Ela prendeu a respiração quando viu dois corpos abraçados e nus na cama, cobertos apenas em seu quadril.

Sua filha estava nua, seus cabelos espalhados no travesseiro, seu peito nu, tinha um braço forte segurando em sua cintura. Eles dormiam de conchinha.

Bella não sabia se era bom ou ruim ser quem estivesse ali.

Mas não era Edward.

Era um homem alto e musculoso, moreno, tinha os cabelos crespos e escuros.

— Hey, hey, hey — Bella disse alto os acordando, depois de respirar fundo — O que significa isso Rosalie Lilian Smith? — Bella disse a filha acordou espantada sentando na cama.

— Mamãe! — Rosalie disse e o cara ao seu lado praguejou totalmente sem graça.

— Eu vou dá três minutos para vocês se vestirem — Bella disse apenas e saiu do quarto, tentando organizar seus pensamentos.

Sua filha havia dormido com outro homem?

Mas como? Sexta mesmo era virgem e hoje...

E pior nem era seu namorado, Edward.

Bella suspirou. Será que eles haviam terminado?

E se tivessem? Será que Edward havia feito isso por sua causa?

Não sabia mais o que pensar.

— Mamãe? — Rosalie disse aparecendo na porta vestida com seu pijama.

— Sra. Smith eu... — o rapaz começou a falar, mas Bella o cortou.

— Pode ir, preciso conversar com minha filha a sós — Bella disse tentando não soar grossa.

— É claro — ele disse olhando para Rose que apenas assentiu.

Ele saiu pegando a jaqueta e seus tênis no chão, parecendo totalmente sem graça e envergonhado, Bella olhou para Rosalie quando ouviu a porta fechando.

— Mãe eu vou explicar — ela disse.

— Ah, mas você vai mesmo. Você acha que aqui é o que Rosalie? E quem é ele? Que eu saiba seu namorado é o Edward...

Rosalie suspirou.

— Vocês terminaram? — Bella perguntou.

— Não — Rosalie disse — Mas não nos falamos desde sexta e depois do que aconteceu, acho que não tem porque ficarmos juntos e sem falar que estou apaixonada por Emmett.

Apaixonada por Emmett.

Não por Edward.

O que Bella havia feito?

— Conte do começo — foi o que Bella conseguiu dizer.

— Eu conheci Emmett no aniversário de Alice, eles são irmãos, só que ele não é daqui, ele mora na Califórnia, faz faculdade lá e joga futebol americano no time da universidade. Mãe quando eu o vi, não sei, eu... Foi impossível resistir a ele e quando vi já estávamos conversando e uma coisa levou a outra. Nós ficamos e mãe quando nos beijamos, eu juro, eu senti que ele é o homem da minha vida, foi o melhor beijo da minha vida. Então fui para o hotel com ele e nós fizemos amor e foi tão lindo, mamãe, ele foi tão carinhoso e atencioso, foi perfeito. E nós saímos ontem de novo e eu o trouxe para cá.

— Rosalie, como você foi irresponsável minha filha, você mal conhece esse garoto e se ele só tiver brincando com você?

— Ele não tá, eu posso ver em seus olhos. Foi amor à primeira vista mamãe.

— Me diga pelo menos que se preveniram.

— É claro que sim — a filha falou. Bella a abraçou.

— E Edward como fica?

— Eu vou terminar com ele, hoje mesmo, eu nunca gostei muito dele mesmo.

— Não?

— Não, ele é lindo e tals, mas sei lá nunca senti que nós íamos dar certo. E eu nem consigo me arrepender de tê-lo traído.

Bella de repente desabou em lágrimas, Rosalie se assustou abraçando a mãe.

— Mamãe, o que foi? A senhora está sentindo alguma coisa?

— Me perdoa, minha filha, me perdoa — Bella pediu chorando.

— Mamãe, me diga o que foi? A senhora está me assustando — Rose pediu.

— Eu não posso esconder de você isso, filha não posso...

— Então me diga...

Bella respirou fundo, tentando controlar seu choro, limpou suas lagrimas. Colocou as mãos da filha entre as suas e olhou em seus olhos azuis, a mesma cor de seu marido.

— Eu me apaixonei por ele minha filha — Bella disse — Por Edward — completou.

* * *

**Nota da Autora:**

Eita cacilda! Bella disse para Rosalie, e agora? Como será que ela vai reagir? Como uma criança mimada? vai dizer que é mentira e ama o Edward? haha como como, vamos comentar geeente!

46 visualizações no ultimo capítulo, mas só dois comentários, quem acertar relação de Rosalie ganha um spoiler que tal? Mas não vale colar e se você já souber shiii

beijos, lalac


	5. Amantes

— Olá Rosalie, eu estava mesmo querendo falar com você — Edward disse para sua ainda namorada que estava sentada no sofá do pequeno apartamento que tinha na cidade, seus pais haviam dado de presente para ele.

Olhar para Rosalie, fez ele se lembrar de Bella.

Bella, a mulher que pisou nele como se ele fosse um nada.

Inflou seu coração com felicidade e amor, mas depois o destroçou.

Como ele queria odiá-la, mas não conseguia, ele a amava mesmo depois de ela ter magoado ele com suas palavras duras.

Havia saído de lá muito chateado com ela. Passou o sábado todo largado na cama, pensando porque Bella havia feito aquilo e se torturando, lembrando cada detalhe da noite deles. De como tinha sido a melhor noite de sua vida.

Nunca tinha sentindo algo assim. E se antes ele achava, agora ele estava absolutamente certo de que Bella era a mulher de sua vida.

Cada toque, cada beijo, cada olhar, Bella não podia ter fingindo isso. Ou podia?

— Sim eu também — Rosalie disse se levantando — Vi aqui terminar com você — ela disse.

— Sério? — ele perguntou.

— Sim, acho que na verdade nós nunca deveríamos ter ficados juntos, eu sei que você sabe que eu só ficava com você porque as meninas ficavam com inveja.

— Sim — Edward deu de ombros — Espero que você seja feliz — ele disse.

— Eu vou ser, encontrei alguém a quem realmente estou amando de verdade e eu desejo isso para você também, espero que possa perdoa-la.

— Não entendi...

— Sim você entendeu — disse enigmática — Eu sei o que aconteceu entre você e minha mãe, não julgo vocês, ninguém escolhe quem amar. Mas quero que você entenda minha mãe, ela está confusa, precisando pensar um pouco, só teve um único homem na vida dela e ele nunca deu muito amor para ela e sente magoada por vocês terem ficado enquanto ainda namorávamos.

Edward estava chocado. Como ela havia sabido disso?

— Desculpe Rose, mas eu me apaixonei de verdade por sua mãe e a quero na minha vida — ele disse sua voz decidida.

Rosalie sorriu.

— Eu quero que minha mãe seja feliz e amada. Meu pai nunca a amou, nunca nos amou. Eu vou te ajudar com ela, mas eu juro que se você machuca-la, eu não sei o que sou capaz de fazer com você.

— Eu nunca faria isso — Edward disse, surpreso por toda a conversa que estavam tendo — Mas você acha que ela vai querer ficar comigo?

— Tenho certeza que sim, ela te ama eu posso ver nos olhos dela assim como vejo nos seus.

— Mas e seu pai?

— Deus que me perdoe, mas quero que ele se dane. Ele nunca a amou, nunca foi um marido ou pai presente. Na verdade ainda não entendo porque minha mãe é casada com ele, sinceramente. Mas não importa, sinto que isso está para acabar.

Eles ficaram ali conversando mais alguns minutos e Edward contou sua versão da história para Rosalie como havia sido para ele quando viu a mãe dela e percebeu que estava apaixonado por ela. Rosalie contou sobre Emmett e contou também sua reação quando Bella disse que estava apaixonada por ele.

Primeiro ela disse que riu achando que era uma piada, mas ao ver que a mãe falava sério ficou em choque, depois ficou feliz, até.

— Eu preciso ir falar com ela Rose — ele disse agoniado.

— Não Edward, a deixe vir atrás de você, sei que ela vai, pelo jeito que está não vai conseguir resistir muito.

Ele respirou fundo.

— Não vou aguentar muito — Edward falou.

— Deus, vocês estão apaixonados mesmo — a loira falou.

— Sim, se depender de mim, um dia eu vou ser se padrasto.

Ela ficou emocionada e o abraçou.

— Ainda bem que nós não transamos — ele disse fazendo uma careta.

— Sim — ela riu — Nada legal, se eu tivesse transado com meu papaizinho.

—Papaizinho — ele repetiu e eles riram.

— Eu tenho que ir Edward, vou sair com Emmett.

— Então é sério entre vocês dois?

— Sim — Rosalie disse sorrindo.

— Obrigado por me entender.

— Retribua fazendo minha mãe feliz.

— Eu vou — ele prometeu — Ah, depois vou querer conversar com esse Emmett ninguém namora minha futura enteada assim não — ele falou divertido, seu coração esperançoso de que aquilo poderia dar certo.

Rosalie riu.

— Pode deixar. Tchau, Edward — ela falou se despedindo dele beijando em sua bochecha.

Foi difícil, mas Edward se segurou para não ir atrás de Bella, no domingo, mergulhou sua cabeça nos estudos querendo mais que tudo agora sim, mostrar para Bella que poderia ser um homem capaz de ter uma mulher como ela.

Edward acordou cedo naquela segunda feira nublada. Tomou um banho e se vestiu, pegou seus materiais e mochila indo para mais um dia na faculdade.

Seus dois primeiros horários foram normais ele prestava atenção na matéria e não conversava, depois teve um horário livre e ele aproveitou para estudar na biblioteca, depois foi seu intervalo e ele encontrou com Jasper Hale e um amigo seu em umas mesas que ficavam fora do refeitório perto de um dos estacionamentos.

— E aí cara? De boa? — Eles se cumprimentaram.

— Estou nas nuvens cara, você não vai acreditar — ele disse sorrindo.

— O que foi? — Edward perguntou pelo menos um deles estava feliz.

— Conheci uma garota que mexeu comigo, acho que nunca me senti assim.

— É da aqui?

— Não, ela é do colegial é amiga de Rose, em falar nela preciso te contar uma coisa...

— Se for dela ter me traído, nem precisa ela mesmo já conversou comigo sobre isso.

— E aí?

— Não estamos mais juntos — Edward deu de ombros.

— Caralho, olhem que gostosa — Ben, outro colega de Edward disse chegando até eles e apontando para uma mulher encostada em um carro.

Edward sentiu seu coração acelerar.

Era ela.

E estava maravilhosa.

Ele percebeu alguns caras olhando para ela e se levantou imediatamente.

Também ela usava um short jeans curto e justo com uma blusa vermelha regata com um decote e uma sandalinha simples vermelha, seus cabelos brilhavam na luz do sol e ainda usava óculos escuros.

Ele se levantou indo até ela, que colocou os óculos em sua cabeça, ele achou o gesto tão sensual.

— O que você faz aqui? — Perguntou se aproximando, seus olhos verdes no dela.

— Precisamos conversar — ela disse — Pode vim comigo? — perguntou e deu um pequeno sorriso.

Ele respirou fundo. Ia com ela a onde ela quisesse, quando quisesse.

Ele entrou no lado do passageiro e ela deu a volta entrando no motorista, ele não falou nada e apenas observando ela ligar o carro pelo canto do olho.

— A onde vamos? — Ele perguntou quando eles saíram da universidade.

— Podemos ir para seu apartamento? — Ela perguntou.

Ele disse que sim e mostrou o caminho para ela chegando poucos segundos depois já que era bem perto.

— Pode entrar com o carro — ele disse e Bella entrou no estacionamento subterrâneo e estacionou em qualquer vaga.

Eles desceram e foram para o elevador.

Ainda em silêncio.

Ninguém se atreveu a fala nada.

Edward tirou um molho chave do bolso e abriu a porta com uma.

— Pode entrar, só não repare a bagunça — ele disse e ela deu de ombros entrando.

Edward trancou a porta. E respirando fundo começou:

— O que você quer afinal? Humilhar-me de novo? — Ele disse.

— É claro que não — Bella disse sua expressão de arrependimento. Ela suspirou — Eu soube que Rosalie veio aqui... — disse vaga sem saber o que falar primeiro.

— Sim ela veio — ele disse apenas.

— Desculpe-me por mentir para você e te machucar. Eu realmente amo você Edward e quero ficar com você, mas não posso me separar de James — Bella disse e ele suspirou.

Ela o amava. Realmente.

— E porque não?

— Eu já tentei uma vez, alguns anos atrás — ela confessou sua voz era triste — Ele... ele não reagiu bem...

—Como assim? Ele tentou fazer algo com você não né? — Edward perguntou sentando no sofá com ela, beijando seus cabelos cheirosos.

— Ele me bateu — ela admitiu, sentindo vergonha.

— Miserável — Edward trincou seus dentes — Como ele pode fazer isso com você? E porque você não foi para a policia? Você tinha que denunciá-lo.

— Eu sei, mas ele ameaçou tirar Rose de mim e falou que eu nunca mais a veria. Não podia ficar longe da minha filha.

Edward suspirou.

— Então é isso? Nós não vamos ficar juntos, nunca? — Ele perguntou sentindo uma dor no seu coração.

— Não — ela disse imediatamente, colocando os braços ao redor de seu pescoço — eu quero esperar até Rose fazer 18 anos assim ele não vai poder tirar ela de mim, faltam só três meses depois disso eu vou pedir o divorcio procurar um trabalho, uma casa, apartamento não sei...

— E quanto a nós? Eu não vou aguentar ficar três meses sem você...

— Eu não disse que ficaria — ela disse acariciando os cabelos dele seus olhos presos um no outro.

Dizendo isso ela o beijou, seus lábios se tocando com desejo, Edward gemeu e rodeou a cintura dela com suas mãos a puxando para cima do corpo dele, a fazendo sentar em seu colo.

O beijo se aprofundou, o desejo que sentiam um pelo outro percorrendo seus corpos.

— Eu te amo, Edward — ela disse se separando dele e olhando em seus olhos.

Edward sorriu, como não sorria há dois dias.

—Não mais que eu, minha linda — ele disse puxando-a pela nuca colando seus lábios novamente.

— Você pode me desculpar por tudo que eu disse? Eu estava com medo.

— Agora você não está?

— Não, cansei, eu quero ser feliz e estar com você faz isso.

— E isso é só o começo, meu amor — ele disse afastando os cabelos dela — Se depender de mim, não haverá mais tristeza em sua vida.

Eles voltaram a se beijar.

As mãos de Bella puxando seu pescoço e acariciando seus ombros, ele segurava em sua cintura descendo seus lábios pelo pescoço branco dela lambendo sua pele com um cheiro suave de hidratante. as mãos dele deslizaram por baixo de sua blusa regata que logo estava no chão da sala, ela estava com um sutiã preto por baixo de algodão e bojo, mas simples.

Ela puxou seu rosto fazendo seus lábios se tocarem em um beijo, seu colo pressionado no pescoço dele.

Bella puxou sua blusa, acariciando seu peito nu, rebolou seu quadril sentindo sua ereção crescente.

Ele tirou seus tênis e Bella o ajudou acariciando sua ereção enquanto tirava seu short junto com a cueca.

Ele abriu o short dela, tirando a do seu corpo deixando a só com uma calcinha vermelha.

Ele admirou seu corpo antes de puxa-la para mais um beijo profundo. Apertando seus centros de prazer um contra o outro, a única peça que os separava era a calcinha de Bella.

Ele chupava seu pescoço acariciando seus mamilos, enquanto ela massageava seu membro duro, fazendo movimentos rápidos e fortes.

Ela o puxou beijando sua boca, depois desceu seus lábios beijando seu pescoço saiu de cima dele deslizando sua boca pelo seu peito arriscando até a brincar com seus mamilos.

Ele gemeu sentindo a boca dela chegar cada vez mais perto de seu membro.

— Bella — ele disse apenas jogando seu corpo no sofá, a boca dela beijando sua virilha — Não faz isso — pediu, mas queria isso mais que tudo.

—Porque? Você não quer? — Ela disse olhando para o membro dele.

Era maior que o de James, não era de um tamanho exagerado deveria ter uns vinte centímetros? Tinha umas veias saltadas, sua cabeça em forma de cogumelo e um rosa quase vermelho, alguns pelo encaracolados em sua virilha, mas não era peludo. Seu saco era cheio e bonito. Bella nunca imaginou que acharia a parte intima de um homem bonita, mas a de Edward...

Ela se ajoelhou no chão, as mãos nas coxas dele que abriu mais as pernas, Bella o olhou enquanto se abaixava e lambia seu comprimento com sua língua.

— Porque você não quer isso? — Ela disse o lambendo de suas bolas a sua glande.

— Porra — ele gemeu excitado querendo mais.

Ela sorriu e beijou a ponta dele antes de abriga-lo em sua boca o máximo que conseguia.

Sentiu seu gosto enquanto o tirava depois colocando de novo, acariciando com suas mãos o que não cabia.

Bella sentia seu centro pulsar de desejo e pedindo alivio, aquele ato estava deixando ela excitada como nunca tinha ficado.

Deslizou sua mão pelo seu corpo, passando rapidamente por seus mamilos sensíveis. Chegou a seu centro e se acariciou por cima de sua calcinha, antes de afastar o tecido para o lado e deslizar seu indicador dentro de seu sexo sentindo o quão molhada estava.

Ela passou a se acariciar enquanto o chupava. Gemendo e chupando seu membro, Edward olhou a língua dela contornando seu cumprimento e o colocando para dentro, estocou em sua boca sem conseguir resistir e ela o chupou com mais forte.

Edward a puxou e beijou sua boca com desejo, tirando a roupa que usava, quando perceberam, Bella estava deitada no sofá e ele por cima dela, seu membro entrando e saindo de dentro de seu sexo molhado.

Eles gemiam e se beijavam, se acariciavam lentamente, Bella impulsionou seu corpo e ele se sentou no sofá, com ela em cima dele, sentada em seu colo. Entrelaçou suas pernas ao redor dele.

Ela deslizou sua boca beijando o pescoço dele, as mãos dele se espalmaram em sua bunda, acariciando sua carne macia.

Bella gemeu beijando sua boca, subindo e descendo em seu membro cavalgando lentamente, até que eles explodiram de prazer juntos.

— Eu te amo — Edward disse a abraçando suavemente. Deslizando suas mãos pelas costas dela suada.

— Você não sabe o que diz — ela falou suspirando encostando sua bochecha no peito dele que subia e descia rápido — Você é tão jovem...

— Eu não me sinto jovem — ele falou.

Ela ergueu seu rosto o olhando, arqueando sua sobrancelha.

— Você não tem nem vinte anos Edward, eu já tenho mais de 30 — ela disse — Senhor, o que nós estamos fazendo? Daqui a pouco eu vou está uma velhinha e você no auge da vida.

— Eu gosto de mulheres mais velhas. É sério. Eu sinto como se já tivesse 40 anos, nunca me relacionei bem com as pessoas da minha idade, sempre preferir conversar com os mais velhos. Minha mãe mesma dizia que eu nasci com 35 anos de idade. Sempre fui responsável, organizado... Nunca gostei também de mulheres mais jovens sempre ficava com as mais velhas...

— Duvido se você já ficou com uma com uma diferença de idade tão grande assim.

Edward sorriu.

— Já fiquei sim — ele falou.

— O que?

— Ela tinha quarenta anos e eu 17.

Bella o encarou em choque.

— Ela foi à primeira mulher que fiquei...

— Isso é quase uma pedofilia.

Ele riu e beijou os cabelos dela.

— Nós vamos ficar juntos. Eu não vou te perder por nada nesse mundo.

Bella suspirou descansando sua cabeça no pescoço dela.

Ele beijou a testa dela. E Bella decidiu que seria feliz.

Decidiu viver o presente.

Ela o puxou e o beijou levemente na boca.

E com paixão.

— Eu amo você Edward Cullen, o namorado da minha filha —ela disse acariciando os cabelos dele.

Edward rolou os olhos.

— O ex-namorado-futuro-padrasto da sua filha — ele disse sorrindo.

Bella sorriu também, aprenderia a conviver com aquilo.

Ela chegou tarde àquela noite e encontrou James em casa.

Ele estava sentado assistindo algum esporte na televisão e bebendo cerveja.

— Onde você estava? — Ele perguntou.

— Eu estava passeando no shopping James — ela disse mostrando as sacolas que havia deixado no carro exatamente para isso — Vou subir — ela disse apenas.

James olhou atentamente para ela.

Bella deixou as sacolas no closet e foi para o quarto de Rosalie.

Ela estava sentada na cama com livros e cadernos ao seu redor.

— Hum... Estou gostando de ver querida — Bella disse entrando e a beijando no rosto.

— Oi mamãe... Posso saber onde a senhora estava? — A filha falou estreitando seus olhos.

Bella corou e Rosalie riu.

— Não acredito que minha própria mãe furou meu olho — ela disse dramaticamente.

— Rose! — a mãe disse envergonhada.

Rosalie sorriu e levantou da cama.

— Estou tão feliz pela senhora. Está até diferente, mais sorridente, os olhos brilhando o que uma bela gozada não faz hein?

— Rosalie Smith que jeito de dizer é esse? — Bella falou a reprendendo.

Rosalie riu alto.

— Vai dizer que eu estou mentindo?

— Não — Bella disse depois de uns segundos em silêncio — Mas não é só isso.

— E o que mais é? Eu fiquei... Tipo... Uau... Quando Emm me fez gozar.

— Você está virando uma pervertida menina, agora pode me contar tudo sobre esse garoto e ele vai ter que vim aqui passar pelo meu interrogatório. Nem acredito que minha filha já é uma mulher — disse a abraçando apertado.

Rose olhou os olhos.

— Contanto que a senhora não robe esse... Aí sim eu ficaria brava.

— Rose, para de me lembrar isso, é difícil para mim...

— Ok, parei desculpa — a menina disse divertida — Estou feliz por vocês, já pediu o divorcio para James?

— Não vou esperar você ficar de maior.

— Por quê?

Bella suspirou.

— Eu não quero que ele me ameace tirar você de mim

— Ele não pode fazer isso.

— Pode, você ainda é menor de idade.

— Aff — Rose disse — Ainda bem que só falta poucos meses.

— Sim... Ontem mesmo eu era uma criança e tinha outra criança nos braços agora você já vai fazer 18 anos... Aah minha menininha — Bella disse a apertando.

— Sem melação mamãe — Rose falou rolando os olhos mais abraçando forte e beijando a mãe.

Quem diria que daria tudo certo.

Pelo menos, por enquanto...

* * *

**Nota da Autora:**

Que tal comentarem hein? Já diminui as postagens em Luta pela vida por poucos comentários, não querem que pare aqui também né?

Comentem!

bom final de semana, beijinhos


	6. Descobertos

_Semanas depois..._

— Já vou, já vou — Bella disse impaciente enquanto descia as escadas apressada, acabou tropeçando e quase caindo, mas conseguiu segurar no corrimão a tempo.

Ela olhou no olho mágico, mas não viu ninguém, suspirou com raiva.

Quem havia despertado ela para nada?

Estava na cama tão bem dormindo debaixo dos lençóis quentes e sonhando com seu amante, esquecendo-se de como estava se sentindo depois de ter sido obrigada a ficar com James naquela semana.

Abriu a porta e viu apenas um vulto de um homem a empurrando para dentro da casa, colocando uma mão em sua boca para impedi-la de gritar e outra rodeou sua cintura a apertando contra o corpo do homem.

— Fique quietinha — disse uma voz divertida, respirando em seu pescoço, a pele de Bella se arrepiou. A mão saiu de sua boca.

— Edward você ficou maluco? — ela disse ofegante do susto, por um momento havia pensado que seria sequestrada, assaltada ou pior.

Mas ainda não era esse o momento.

Ele riu.

— Sim, fiquei maluco por você, meu amor — ele respondeu beijando seu pescoço.

— James poderia está aqui... — ela disse se rendendo lentamente aos lábios dele que deslizavam pelo seu pescoço.

— Não, ele sempre está trabalhando ou viajando — falou — Além do mais, hoje é um dia de comemorar.

— Ah é e por quê?

— Como por quê? — ele fez um cara chateada, cruzando os braços — Não acredito que você não sabe que dia é hoje.

— Não é seu aniversário nem o meu...

Ele fez biquinho.

— Hoje faz um mês que estamos juntos e eu estou oficialmente de férias, passei em todas as matérias, rumo ao terceiro semestre — ele disse entusiasmado.

— Oh, parabéns, querido — ela disse o abraçando apertado. Ele sorriu apertando-a levemente, seus rostos se inclinaram e eles trocaram um beijo profundo e cheio de amor.

— Estava com tantas saudades sua essa semana foi um saco se contentar só com sua voz — ele disse.

— Sim foi — Bella falou suspirando.

— O que aconteceu? — ele perguntou colocando sua mão no rosto dela e a olhando profundamente.

— Desculpe, Edward, me desculpa, você sabe que eu só amo você — falou o abraçando com força.

— O que aquele ordinário fez? — ele perguntou.

— Eu acho que ele está desconfiado que eu estou traindo ele, já que sempre estava recusando sexo com ele, aí antes dele viajar nós ficamos juntos. Eu odiei cada segundo, Edward. Estou me sentindo tão suja, eu trai você, meu coração, meu corpo. Perdoe-me — ela disse soluçando.

A raiva e o ciúmes eram borbulhantes no sangue do Edward, ele queria brigar, não com ela e sim com James. Bella não tinha culpa de nada.

Ele a confortou.

Sabia que Bella não tinha culpa de nada, afinal ele era o marido dela, tinha direito. Podia ver como ela estava se odiando por culpa daquilo.

— Tudo bem, meu amor, tudo bem... Shi, não chore, por favor, odeio ver você chorar.

— Eu não aguento mais isso, quero me separar logo de James e ficar só com você — ela disse fungando.

— Você não sabe como eu também quero isso, só precisamos esperar mais um pouco, logo Rosalie vai fazer 18 anos e depois nós vamos ficar juntos e nada vai nos separar.

— Nem o tempo?

— Nem o tempo, nem a morte, nem a vida. Eu serei sempre seu Isabella, sempre. Eu amo você, eu realmente amo você.

— Eu também te amo, só você Edward. Você é o dono do meu coração e do meu corpo, só você. Eu te amo.

Eles se beijaram com a paixão fugaz que tinha dentro de seus corações. Um beijo forte, cheio de desejo e medo porque mesmo eles querendo, eles não podiam saber o que aconteceria no dia seguinte.

As mãos de ambos começaram a deslizar pelo corpo um do outro, puxando as roupas, suas bocas provocando um ao outro com beijos, mordidas, chupões pelo corpo. Quando perceberam eles já estavam nus, Edward imprensava na parede pincelando seu membro duro na entrada dela, ambos gemendo e se beijando. Sua boca brincando com seus seios e passeando pelo seu corpo, lambendo seu sexo e brincando com seu clitóris.

— Vem, vamos para o quarto — Bella disse o puxando e eles subiram as escadas rapidamente, seus corpos caíram na cama se conectando e dançando. A dança do amor. A dança da pequena morte. Eles perderam a razão enquanto se perdiam no prazer que sentiam.

Tanto que não perceberam que foram observados.

...

James tinha uma amante.

Seu nome era Victória.

Ela era alta, magra, cabelos encaracolados ruivos e volumosos, tinha seios grandes.

Era uma ex-prostituta.

Ele a havia conhecido em uma de suas viagens para Chicago, era um cliente importante e ele ganhou a ação dele contra a ex-mulher jogando sujo.

Seu cliente tinha ficado feliz e o chamou para irem comemorarem em um clube.

James aceitou, até aquele momento não sabia a que tipo de clube tinha se referido.

Assim que chegou ao lugar ele percebeu. Havia mulheres seminuas servido mesas e dançando.

James sorriu alegre.

Fazia tempo que ele não ficava com ninguém fora do casamento e Bella andava tão fria no sexo depois que ele havia batido nela.

Não seria a primeira nem ultima vez que ele trairia sua mulher.

— Vem vamos sentar ali — seu cliente, Laurent, disse. Ele era um negro, cabelos com drads, sentaram em uma mesa perto de um palco que tinha um mastro logo uma menina vestida com um pequeno short jeans e uma blusa branca sem sutiã apareceu.

— Aceitam algo?

— Claro, linda, traga um uísque puro sem gelo — Laurent disse colocando a mão na coxa dela.

— O mesmo para mim, mas com gelo — James disse.

Eles começaram a beber e conversar, depois de um tempo Laurent saiu atrás de uma mulher para ficar a noite. James começou apalpar a garçonete cada vez que ela ia deixar uma bebida para ele, chegando até a uma vez colocar sua boca num seio dela.

Mas logo outra chamou sua atenção. Uma voz anunciou a atração da noite e logo o palco se iluminou.

Uma ruiva entrou ela vestia uma lingerie vermelha, seus seios faltavam sair para fora.

Ela começou a dançar e rebolar, sensualmente indo até o mastro e dançando com ele.

Assim que a viu o membro de James pulsou em suas calças. E de uma coisa tinha certeza ele teria que ficar com ela.

Ela ia até os caras e eles tiravam suas roupas, ela estava com um tapa sexo, mas seus seios eram grandes e estavam livres para o seu bel prazer. Ela terminou a apresentação e foi dançando nos colos de alguns caras. Ela não chegou ao de James, mas ele a segurou assim que ela passou ao seu lado.

— Eu não mereço uma dança também não? — ele perguntou.

Ela o olhou atentamente.

— Você merece tudo o que quiser, gato — ela disse o puxando dali.

Depois disso, James passou há ir todo mês para Chicago, Victória se tornou uma obsessão para ele, tanto que ele a tirou daquele prostibulo e comprou um apartamento para ela.

A mulher não era boba e nem nada, e é claro que se aproveitou que havia conseguido fisgar um homem rico e sair daquele mundo.

Eles se apaixonaram e James até pediu ela em casamento, mesmo sendo casado com Bella.

Mas é claro que ele nunca se casaria com ela, era só um truque.

Não poderia apresentar uma ex-prostituta e dançarina nas festas importantes que ia. Por isso Bella era importante.

Ela era educada e tinha pose de madame. Então decidiu Bella seria sua esposa para mostrar a sociedade e Victória seria a mulher que daria prazer para ele à noite.

...

— Oh meu querido, já estou com saudade de você — Victória disse o abraçando apertado no meio do aeroporto.

— Você sabe o quanto odeio essas viagens, meu amor, mas quando menos esperar eu estarei de volta — James mentia muito bem.

Victória suspirou e o beijou nos lábios.

James ficou aliviado quando finalmente o avião pousou em Seattle, estava cansado e com saudades de sua mulher.

Sim. Ele também estava estranhando, nunca havia sentindo a falta de Bella assim, mas nas ultimas semanas ela estava tão linda e brilhando, com uma felicidade estranha que o deixava com a pulga atrás da orelha.

Ele desconfiava que ela o estivesse traindo. Mas ela não poderia ser louca de fazer isso com ele.

Antes de viajar havia ficado com ela, mas ele percebia o quanto ela não queria aquilo e estava odiando. Foi como transar com uma boneca inflável, Bella não fez nada a não ser abrir as pernas e ele sabia muito bem que ela nem havia gozado, não que ele se importasse muito com isso.

Mas ela o amava, tinha que amar. James não seria bem visto para ser diretor da onde trabalhava se se divorciasse agora. Se ela viesse com aquele papinho de pedir divorcio ele teria que bater e ameaça-la novamente.

Havia dito que só chegaria sábado, mas havia metido. Queria pega-la no flagra e se ela tivesse o traindo, ele mataria o desgraçado.

Estava decidido.

Chegou a casa e viu que o carro do namorado de sua filha estava lá.

Ele entrou na casa e subiu as escadas em silêncio, felizmente ou não, não notou as roupas que estavam jogadas no chão. Se Bella estivesse ali ele ficaria com ela de novo, nem que precisasse usar a força, ela teria que aprender de quem era.

James não acreditava naquilo que via.

Aquela vadia da Bella o traindo e ainda com o namorado da filha. Como ela podia ser tão baixa assim, como ela podia fazer aquelas coisas que ela não fazia nem com ele que era seu marido.

Como ela podia trai-lo na sua própria cama que tantas vezes se entregaram?

Mas nunca ela havia sido assim.

Nunca havia visto rebolar em seu membro como estava vendo ela fazer naquele garoto. O quanto ela gemia e rebolava, implorando por mais, dizendo que só ele fazia aquilo com ela. Seus cabelos suados, seus seios balançando.

Só ele.

Uma mistura de sentimentos tomavam James. A inveja, a raiva, o ciúmes e o prazer.

Sua esposa estava tão entregue aquele garoto. Ela parecia uma puta gemendo enquanto o rapaz metia nela sem parar, agora ela estava de quatro no colchão, a bunda empinada para ele. Viu-o dando um tapa nela e apenas gemer rebolando mais e se empinando mais para ele.

Porra. Quantas vezes ele quis estepear aquela bunda branca, mas nunca fez aquilo.

Ele era um corno idiota.

Mas ele não deixaria aquilo barato, Bella o faria pagar por isso.

Ah se faria.

Ele sorriu, levou uma mão ao seu membro excitado. Estava duro feito uma rocha.

Ele deixaria sua esposa ter aquela ultima diversãozinha porque no dia seguinte ela veria do que ele era capaz.

E da pior forma.

Saiu dali rapidamente, antes que o vissem ali. Victoria estava longe o jeito seria ir procurar outro meio de aliviar a tensão porque depois que o tesão saísse a raiva apareceria.

E ele não estava com medo do que aconteceria.

Isabella pagaria por trai-lo daquela forma, ainda mais com o namorado de sua própria filha.

* * *

**Nota da Autora: **

Só uma palavra: Lascou!


	7. Pegando ela

Bella subia e descia no membro de Edward, que gemia e apertava sua bunda, sua boca se revezando em seus seios.

Edward olhou para ela tão concentrada rebolando em seu membro.

Puxou pela nuca beijando sua boca com desejo.

— Fica de quatro para mim — ele pediu mordiscando seus lábios com uma cara de safado.

Bella saiu de cima dele, como poderia resistir a um pedido desse?

Ela ficou de quatro no colchão empinando bem sua bunda para Edward.

— Vem — ela pediu — me foda — falou.

Edward gemeu e ficou de joelhos atrás dela, acariciando sua bunda, investiu seu membro com facilidade para dentro dela.

— Porra, você é tão apertada. Rebola para mim vai — ele pediu.

Bella gemeu e rebolou em seu membro, Edward segurou em seu cabelo e entrava a e saia de dentro dela com força e ritmo.

Ela estava amando aquela posição ali não era como se houvesse anos de diferença entre eles, ali quando ela estava de quatro e ele puxava seus cabelos e batia em sua bunda ele parecia bem mais velho e ela se sentia uma gatinha indefesa perante seu dono.

Nunca imaginou que gostaria de algo assim, mas Edward despertava o pior do seu lado pervertido.

— Ah Bella — ele gemeu beliscando um mamilo dela.

— Ooh eu vou gozar — Bella disse sentindo os espasmos percorrerem seu corpo, seus braços amoleceram e ela caiu na cama deitada enquanto gozava gritando o nome dele, o corpo de Edward também estremeceu e ele gozou sujando Bella.

— Eu te amo, eu te amo — ele disse seu corpo caindo por cima do dela beijando seu pescoço nu.

Bella sorriu fraca ainda e se virou sentindo o peso dele em seu corpo.

— E eu a você Edward. Só você consegue fazer eu me sentir assim. Nunca pensei que amaria alguém assim, pensei que o amor bobo e infantil que senti um dia por James fosse amor de verdade — ela riu — como eu era uma menina tola agora eu percebo isso. Agora que eu realmente amo você com toda minha alma e coração.

— Deus Bella eu não quero me separar de você, quero ficar com você todos os dias, quero acordar e dormir com você, apresenta-la aos meus pais. Eu quero você — ele disse a beijando delicadamente.

— Você é tão novo, Edward. Não sabe o que diz.

— Eu odeio quando diz que eu sou novo e que na primeira oportunidade vou esquecer se de você. Não sei quantas vezes terei que repetir mais eu falarei sempre que duvidar. Eu amo você. Quero só você. Sempre fui um homem decidido e determinado. Você é minha vida agora e nada do que fizer vai fazer eu me esquecer de você.

— Você é real mesmo? — Disse beijando-o no pescoço.

Ele não respondeu, mas se beijaram com paixão.

A mão de Edward em sua barriga e outra em seu rosto, as mãos dela no cabelo dele acariciando suavemente, ele jogou um lençol fino em cima do quadril deles, felizmente.

Pois minutos depois Rosalie entrou no quarto sem bater na porta.

Ela gritou quando notou os dois nus na cama.

— Rose — Bella disse totalmente vermelha, arrumando o lençol ao redor de seu corpo.

— Desculpe eu não sabia que... Estou saindo — A filha disse sem graça, mas sorrindo.

Edward riu, Bella beliscou seu braço.

— Culpa sua que me atacou assim — ela falou — É melhor você ir embora — disse sem realmente querer aquilo.

Ele fez um biquinho.

— Podemos nos ver mais tarde?

Bella pensou por um momento, fez uma expressão triste.

— É melhor não, não quero que James comece a desconfiar, mas amanhã assim que ele sair do trabalho eu vou para seu apartamento e passarei a manhã lá, tudo bem? — ela disse acariciando seu rosto.

— Tudo né, fazer o que meu amor — ele suspirou e a beijou suavemente.

— Eu amo você, prometo que logo isso acabará — disse.

E ele apenas assentiu beijando seus lábios mais uma vez.

...

— Mãe eu não acredito que a senhora traiu o papai na cama dele — Rosalie falou divertida assim que Edward saiu de casa.

— Rosalie Hale, não me faça sentir mais culpada — Bella disse com uma expressão triste, seus olhos ficaram úmidos.

— Ai mamãe, me desculpa à senhora sabe que eu não estou nem aí para o papai, por mim a senhora podia brincar com o Edward na frente dele.

— Ai filha — Bella disse a abraçando e chorando em seu ombro.

Rose não falou nada e apenas a confortou entendendo um pouco do que a mãe sentia.

Ah como ela estava com raiva. Se ela já fosse maior de idade sua mãe já estaria feliz com Edward e, no entanto agora teria que esperar mais dois meses até isso acontecer tendo que ficar com James também.

A vida é tão injusta.

...

Bella dormiu tranquilamente na cama que ainda cheirava a Edward, abraçada a um travesseiro pensando ser ele.

James felizmente estava a quilômetros de distancia e até sábado ela não o veria. Não poderia está mais feliz. Porque mesmo que não havia chamado Edward para dormir ali?

Acordou com seu celular despertando, rapidamente tomou um banho e vestiu uma lingerie bem sexy e vermelha e um vestido que seria mais fácil de tirar. Estava ansiosa e morrendo de saudade de Edward, nem parecia que fazia menos de doze horas que estavam juntos.

Tomou café rapidamente e mandou uma mensagem dizendo que já estava saindo de casa e ainda o provocou um pouco.

Quando estava para abrir a porta ela se abriu bruscamente com um baque e James entrou.

O corpo de Bella se arrepiou pelo olhar em seu rosto.

Parecia que ele via tudo vermelho. Ele estava irado.

E se estava assim, só podia ser por um motivo.

Ele havia descoberto.

O coração de Bella parou.

— Onde você pensa que vai? — sua voz era pausada e acida.

— Eu vou ao shopping — Bella gaguejou sua voz tremia de medo.

— Mentira sua vadia — James disse e deu um tapa tão forte na cara de Bella que ela quase caiu.

A sua pele ardia e lagrimas começaram a se formar em seus olhos.

— O que você pensa que está fazendo? — ela disse o enfrentando.

— Você é uma puta, sua cachorra. Como pode me trair? E ainda com o namorado de sua filha? Ou vai dizer que ela participa também?

— Como pode pensar algo assim, James?

— Eu vi você gemendo como uma prostituta, me traindo na minha cama, sua cachorra — ele disse segurando em seus braços e a apertando com força.

— Você está me machucando me largue — ela disse tentando se soltar, mas era inútil, ele era forte de mais.

— Eu nem comecei, meu amor — ele disse com uma voz suave e amorosa.

Teria doído menos se ele tivesse gritado. James bateu de novo em sua cara dessa vez o tapa foi ainda mais forte e capaz de cortar o lábio de Bella, ela ficou zonza.

— Você nunca deveria ter feito isso Isabella — ele disse com desprezo e a jogou no chão, Bella caiu inconsciente.

Ela pensou que teria acabado.

Mas estava enganada.

Seu pesadelo mal havia começado.

* * *

**Nota da Autora:** Comentários?


	8. Indo Atrás

_Já estou saindo de casa lindo, espero que tenha tomado um café da manhã reforçado, não sairemos tão cedo da cama. Sonhei com você a noite inteira... beijos molhados, B._

Edward encarava seu celular lendo repetidas vezes à mensagem de Bella.

O que teria acontecido?

Já havia mais de uma hora que ela tinha dito que estava saindo de casa e até agora não havia chegado. O percurso da casa dela até seu apartamento não levava mais do que vinte minutos.

Havia decidido esperar um pouco mais, talvez quando ela tivesse mandado aquela mensagem ainda nem teria se levantado da cama.

Os ponteiros passavam lentamente e Edward estava sentindo alguma coisa no seu peito. Algo estava errado muito errado.

Mais meia hora se passou e ele ligou mais uma vez, caixa postal.

Algo estava errado. Muito errado.

Ele ficou desesperado e se tivesse acontecido algo com ela?

Ligou imediatamente para Rose.

— Edward...

— Rose, tudo bem? Você sabe onde sua mãe está?

— Ela disse que ia passar a manhã com você, quando eu saí de casa ela já estava se arrumando... — sua voz era confusa.

— Ela me mandou uma mensagem falando que estava vindo, quase duas horas atrás, Rose. Eu ligo para ela e ela não atende...

— Calma Edward, eu vou tentar ligar aqui e vou lá em casa ver o que aconteceu, talvez meu pai tenha chegado de viagem, não sei. Já te ligo de volta.

Edward não aguentaria esperar. Algo estava errado. Bella estava precisando dele, ele sentia isso.

...

Rose ligou no celular de sua mãe, mas ela não atendia, estranhou.

— Ursinha? Algum problema? — Emmett havia chegado durante a madrugada de férias da universidade, disse vendo que ela estava começando a ficar preocupada.

— Minha mãe não atende o celular, eu vou a casa ver o que aconteceu — ela disse.

— Eu vou com você, faz tempo que não vejo minha sogrinha — ele disse divertido e a beijou rapidamente.

Eles estavam numa cafeteria, próximo dos pais de Emmett, Rose tentou ligar para sua mãe, mas só chamava e ninguém atendia.

Chegou a sua casa rapidamente e Emmett a ajudou a sair do carro, abrindo a porta para ela.

Sempre tão atencioso e cavalheiro. A não ser quando ele soltava um arroto na frente dela. Mas ela o amava mesmo assim.

Abriu a porta de casa e gelou com o que viu.

A sala estava toda revirada, tinha um vaso quebrado no chão e sangue.

— NÃO — ela arfou — MÃE, MÃE — ela disse saindo gritando e subiu as escadas, Emmett correu atrás.

— Rose, espera — ele falou.

O andar de cima estava intocado.

Rosalie se lembrou da bagunça, do sangue no chão.

Sentiu um aperto no seu peito. Não sua mãe não poderia ter morrido.

A menina desmaiou, Emmett a pegou antes que ela pudesse cair no chão.

...

— Rosalie, Rosalie, cadê a Bella? — Edward disse desesperado saltando do carro antes mesmo que conseguisse desliga-lo.

A menina estava chorando e era confortado por Emmett enquanto falavam com um policial, havia dois carros na frente com as sirenes ligada a porta da casa estava lacrada com aquelas fitas amarelo e preto.

— Edward — Rose disse o abraçando — Parece que a mamãe foi sequestrada — ela disse o policial anotava coisas na sua prancheta.

— Não, não, não — Edward disse desesperado — É mentira isso não pode acontecer.

Rose soluçou em seu peito.

— Quem é você? — o policial perguntou desconfiado.

— Edward, sou amigo de Rose — ele respondeu simplesmente, não conseguindo acreditar naquilo.

Não, Bella não podia ter sido sequestrada. Quem faria isso?

— Bom o sangue já foi levado para o laboratório, logo saberemos se é de sua mãe mesmo, um policial está entrando em contato com seu pai nesse momento e...

— Sangue? — Edward perguntou pálido.

— Sim havia sangue no chão e objetos quebrados. Parece que ouve uma luta.

— Minha mãe ela está viva não está? — Rosalie perguntou. Ela havia acordado antes mesmo dos policiais chegarem.

O policial olhou com pesar para Rose.

— Eu não teria tantas esperanças menina — falou sinceramente e saiu.

Edward sentiu seu coração se quebrar.

...

Emmett, Rose e Edward estavam sentados na escada da varando em silêncio. Os policiais havia ido embora, Emmett confortava sua namorada, mas via como Edward estava sofrendo ele parecia em choque não havia falado nada e nem chorado, seu olhar era vago.

Ele sabia que ele estava tendo um caso com a mãe de sua namorada, Rose havia dito. Ele achava estranho, mas não o recriminava.

Um carro chegou e James saiu de dentro dele.

— O que está acontecendo aqui? — Ele perguntou falsamente.

O corpo de Edward despertou, o olhar de James era estranho em direção a ele e um instinto apareceu em Edward.

— Papai o senhor já chegou de viajem? Estamos tentando falar com você, a mamãe... ela... — Rose não conseguiu completar e começou a chorar.

Um estalo se fez no cérebro de Edward, ele tirou forças do amor que tinha pela Bella. Ele sentiu James havia feito algo com ela. O olhar que havia lhe dado havia mostrado que de alguma forma ele havia descoberto que Bella estava com ele.

— Desgraçado, o que você fez com ela? — Edward gritou partindo para cima de James e socando sua cara.

Rosalie gritou com o susto do movimento rápido de Edward e Emmett correu tentando segura-lo.

— Você ficou louco garoto? — James disse colocando a mão em sua boca, seu lábio ardia, havia sangue, provavelmente tinha cortado.

— O QUE VOCÊ FEZ COM ELA? ONDE Bella ESTÁ? — Edward gritou querendo ir para cima dele de novo, mas Emmett o segurava, mas o ele parecia possuído tentando se livrar do aperto forte de Emmett.

— Edward, você ficou doido? Pare com isso — Rose falou tentando acalma-lo.

— Ele fez algo com ela, Rose. Olhe para ele, eu sinto que fez — Edward disse começando a chorar.

Rose chorou, ela olhou para James.

— Onde o senhor estava? — perguntou ao pai.

— No aeroporto é claro — ele falou rapidamente — Peguei o primeiro voo hoje cedo.

Rose olhou para Emmett que ainda segurava Edward, que tentava se acalmar.

A menina sentiu seu coração se apertar. Não, seu pai não poderia ter feito isso.

— O senhor passou a noite no hotel? — ela perguntou.

— É claro, querida. Onde está sua mãe?

Rose olhou para Emmett e Edward, sua mente trabalhando rapidamente.

— Ela saiu com uma amiga dela — disse olhando rapidamente para os sapatos do pai.

James sorriu, mas seu cenho se franzindo.

— Ah é? — ele falou, um brilho estranho no olhar.

— Sim, ela disse de manhã que iria sair. Eu tenho que ir, nós vamos sair, vem Edward e Emmett — ela disse apressada puxando os dois pela mão.

— Rose... — seu pai a chamou.

Ela parou olhando para ele sem virar o corpo, pelo canto do olho.

— Tome cuidado — ele falou a olhando estranhamente.

— Vou tomar — ela disse entrando no carro do namorado.

...

— O que foi isso? — Emmett falou assim que todos estavam dentro.

— Saia daqui — Rose falou sorrindo, James ainda os observava.

O namorado obedeceu e ligou o carro.

— O que está acontecendo Rose? — Edward perguntou agoniado do banco de trás.

— Eu sei a onde a mamãe está, não acredito que aquele homem que eu chamo de pai foi capaz de pegar ela — falou sua voz triste. Emmett acariciou sua mão.

— A onde? — Edward perguntou.

— Os sapatos dele estavam sujos e só ficam assim quando ele vai para uma casa que temos perto do Lago Washington, faz anos que não vamos lá — ela disse.

— Porra, se ele tiver feito algo com Bella... — Edward disse puxando seus cabelos nervoso.

— Temos que ter um plano, é melhor irmos até a polícia primeiro — Emmett disse.

— Não, eu quero ir logo atrás de minha mãe tenho medo do que meu pai pode ter feito com ela, um segundo pode mudar tudo — falou.

O corpo de Edward se arrepiou e não foi uma sensação boa.

— Então eu e Edward vamos atrás dela e você chama a policia — falou.

— Vocês não sabem onde é. Eu vou com ela e você vai atrás do xerife — Rose falou — Eu vou ficar bem — prometeu.

Será que ficaria mesmo?

...

— Você tem certeza que é aqui? — Edward disse parando o carro de Emmett em frente à cabana que parecia abandonada.

— Sim, está vendo, tem marcas de pneu, meu pai teve aqui — falou tremendo.

Ele saiu do carro rapidamente, ajudando Rosalie.

— Mãe, mãe a senhora está aqui? — Rose gritou entrando na casa.

Eles foram em cada cômodo mas não acharam nada.

— Rose vem cá — Edward gritou.

Ele estava na cozinha. Em cima do balcão tinha aquelas fitas prateadas, braçadeira, uma garrafa tipo de xarope, gazes, faca.

— Deus não — falou horrorizada vendo as coisas.

Edward a abraçou tentando manter a calma.

— Rose, calma, tente se lembrar. Aqui não tem um esconderijo nem nada? — ele perguntou a confortando com seu abraço.

Rose respirava fundo tentando manter a calma.

— Eu sei, eu sei — ela disse de repente, sorrindo.

Correu até a sala.

— De baixo dessa mesinha, tem a entrada para o porão — falou.

Edward rapidamente empurrou a mesinha, tirou o tapete.

Sim tinha uma entrada ali.

Bella, ela só poderia está lá. Ou enterrada perto do rio.

Ele tentou abrir.

— Porra tá trancando — ele falou fazendo força.

— Droga — Rose falou — Tem um machado na cozinha — se lembrou rapidamente.

Edward pegou o machado. Era pesado, mas ele o levantou alto e depois o desceu com força no chão de madeira a entrada rachou, bateu e bateu de novo, começando a ouvir uns gemidos.

— Bella? Bella? Amor é você? — ele disse parando.

Alguém gemeu.

— Calma, baby, eu estou chegando — ele disse e começou a bater repetidas vez, a madeira foi se rachando mais e mais, a fechadura quebrou. Ele puxou a madeira e desceu as escadas, Rose foi atrás dela.

— Bella — ele gritou quando a viu.

A iluminação era pouca, mas ele podia vê-la. Seu coração acelerou, antes de se encher de ira.

Bella estava ajoelhada no chão, suas mãos para trás, presa. Seu rosto estava inchado e vermelho. Havia alguns cortes e mancha de sangue, na sua boca tinha um pedaço da fita.

Ele a abraçou chorando.

— Vai ficar tudo bem, meu amor — falou beijando sua testa com cuidado. Ela gemeu a fita a impedia de falar — Desculpe isso vai doer — ele falou e puxou a fita de uma vez da boca dela, Bella gemeu alto — Desculpe, desculpe — Edward disse.

— Tu-tudo bem — Bella falou chorando — Edward...

— Eu estou aqui meu amor — falou.

— Mãe — Rose apareceu abraçando a mãe também. Ela trazia uma faca, Edward pegou e cortou a fita que estava ao redor dos pulsos e tornozelo de Bella.

— Vamos sair daqui — Rose falou rápido subindo as escadas.

Edward foi atrás segurando a mão de Bella, seu corpo doía a cada degrau que subia.

Eles dois estacaram quando finalmente subiram.

James estava lá, seu olhar era feroz, raivoso e ele segurava um revolver apontando para eles.

— Finalmente todos os idiotas cornos estão juntos — ele falou.

* * *

**Nota da Autora:**

Sei como vocês gostam de mistério... haha

o que será que vai acontecer?

estão gostando? por favor comentem...

beijos


	9. Finalmente Juntos

— Pai, para com isso — Rose tentou falar algo.

— Parar com o que? Nem comecei — disse rindo diabolicamente.

— James, solte isso, deixe nós irmos embora — Bella falou, tentando manter a calma.

— Nunca — disse — Você me traiu sua vadia. Com o namorado da nossa filha — ele disse a pontando a arma para ela. Olhou para Edward — E você seu ordinário, eu o deixei namorar minha filha e você me retribui comendo minha esposa e minha filha as duas.

— James, não foi assim que aconteceu...

— CALA A BOCA — ele disse — Eu te dei tudo, Bella. Eu te dei dinheiro, amor uma filha e você me retribuiu assim.

— MENTIRA, VOCÊ NUNCA ME AMOU JAMES. NEM A MIM E NEM A SUA FILHA — Bella explodiu — Você vivia me traindo James, você sabia que eu não era feliz ao seu lado,você me sequestrou. Eu nunca vou te perdoar James.

— EU NÃO CONSIGO VIVER SEM VOCÊ.

— MENTIRA.

— EU TE AMO, NÓS PODEMOS SER FELIZES JUNTOS. EU POSSO MATAR ELE — falou mirando Edward — E seremos felizes de novo eu você e Rose.

— Nunca — Bella disse forte.

James rosnou de raiva, olhando para baixo. Edward aproveitou a oportunidade e partiu para cima dele, bateu em sua mão com força, a arma caiu no chão, e Edward por cima dele, o imobilizando.

— Me solte seu moleque — James falou tentando se soltar.

Poderia ser mais velho, mas Edward era mais forte que ele.

— Acabou, Sr. Smith — Edward disse e levantou sua mão, pensando em tudo que ele já havia feito para Bella e Rose, canalizando sua raiva toda e deu um soco forte na cara de James, com o impacto a cabeça de James bateu com força na parede e ele perdeu a consciência caindo no chão — Acabou — repetiu saindo de cima dele, ouviram sirenes.

Edward abraçou Bella e Rose, ambas choravam olhando para o corpo de James no chão.

...

James infelizmente ou felizmente não morreu. Ele foi preso e julgado meses depois a anos de prisão. Victória sua amante voltou a fazer o que sabia de melhor depois do dinheiro que James mandava acabar.

_Meses depois..._

_Penitenciaria estadual de Washigton_...

— UI, UI. Chegou carne fresca galera — um preso alto e negro disse para seu grupo.

— O que a mocinha aprontou hein? — outro disse, este era gordo e tinha cabelo loiro moicano.

— Nada — James disse sem olhar para eles.

Eles riram.

— Ninguém nunca fez nada — falou outro.

— Hey, Jonh o que ele fez hein? — o negro perguntou a um policial que passava.

— Esse daí gostava de bater na mulher, inclusive a sequestrou — falou ele.

— Ah sabe por que eu estou aqui? — o negro disse — Matei o marido da minha irmã, ele batia nela — falou estralado seus ossos.

Olhou para seu grupo, eles riram.

— Vamos deixar foderem com ele primeiro, depois bateremos nele — disse, um preso sorriu.

— Ótimo faz tempo que não como uma carne fresca — falou indo para cima de James.

— O que? NÃO, NÃO — disse mas não adiantou.

James virou a bonequinha dos presos, servido eles com seu corpo, quando não estava mal de mais por ter apanhado tanto.

Ele morreu anos depois esfaqueado por um preso, durante uma brincadeirinha sexual entre eles, na qual James foi forçado novamente a ficar com os vários caras que por falta de mulher acabavam ficando com homens.

...

Edward, Bella e Emmett se levantaram aplaudindo Rosalie que andou até o diretor pegando seu diploma, Bella chorava emocionada com sua menina que já havia terminado o ensino médio e logo começaria a faculdade.

Assim que terminou Bella correu até a filha e abraçou fortemente, Rose recebeu os parabéns da mãe, do seu ex-namorado-futuro-padrasto e do seu atual namorado. Aquele além de ser o dia que se formava também era o dia que completava seus tão sonhado 18 anos.

Eles jantaram em um restaurante, depois Bella deixou Emmett e Rose estenderem a noite e foi para a casa com Edward.

Ela havia comprado outra casa e vendido a outra, não queria ter mais nada que lembrava de James. Assim que James foi condenado Bella entrou com um processo para conseguir o divórcio e felizmente já havia saído e Bella agora já estava oficialmente divorciada.

Edward ficava lá mais do que no apartamento ainda mais que estava de férias da faculdade, tinha várias roupas suas no closet e ele dormia todo dia lá.

— Ai nossa, não aguento mais esses saltos — Bella disse quando chegaram ao quarto, tirando os sapatos pretos que usava sentada na cama.

Edward riu.

— Quer que eu faça uma massagem? — ele perguntou se agachando pegando um pé dela e o massageando suavemente.

— Hum... Adoraria — falou gemendo de satisfação.

Ele massageou o pé dela durante alguns segundos, antes de Bella olhá-lo e dizer que estava doendo mais em cima.

Ele riu e subiu sua mão delicadamente.

— Aqui? — perguntou massageando a panturrilha dela sensualmente.

— Mais em cima... — falou.

Ele subiu sua mão pelas coxas dela, acariciando suas pernas macias, demorando na parte interna de suas coxas, por dentro da saia, seu dedo batendo bem em sua virilha, ele podia sentir seu calor daqui.

— Aqui? — disse apertando levemente a área, subindo a saia lápis preta que ela usava.

— Um pouquinho mais em cima — ela disse e gemeu quando sentiu os dedos dele massagearem seu sexo por cima da calcinha — Isso... — falou.

Ele sorriu olhando para ela deslumbrado. Aquela era a mulher de sua vida ele não cansava de saber disso.

— Eu quero que conheça meus pais — ele disse de repente, sem pensar. Mas ficou feliz por finalmente dizer aquilo, faz tempo que seus pais estavam cobrando uma visita e pedindo que ele levasse a tal mulher que ele estava tão apaixonado.

— O que? — ela disse abrindo seus olhos, ele tirou sua mão de dentro da saia dela, aquele era um assunto sério. Agora que tinha começado teria que ir até o fim.

— Eu quero que vá para Forks comigo no próximo final de semana, meus pais estão me cobrando que eu ainda não fui visita-los.

— Porque você não vai sozinho?

— Porque eu não sei se aguento passar um dia sem você e também porque você é minha vida Bella, e acho que está na hora da minha família conhecer a mulher que está me fazendo tão feliz — ele disse.

Ela suspirou.

— Eles não vão gostar de mim.

— É claro que vão.

— Você contou que eu sou mais velha que você?

— Isso não importa, minha mãe é três anos mais velha que meu pai.

— Três não doze — Bella falou.

Edward rolou seus olhos.

— Eles gostariam de você mesmo se você tivesse três cabeças e pés de pato — falou.

Ela sorriu acariciando seus cabelos.

— Tudo bem, então.

— Sério?

— Sim...

Ele riu feliz e a puxou a beijando com felicidade.

— Com uma condição — falou rápido.

— Qual?

— Venha morar comigo — ela disse sorrindo.

Ele riu.

— Finalmente me convidou — brincou — Pensei que não faria isso nunca.

— Isso é um sim?

— Claro que é. Como eu moraria longe do meu coração? — ele perguntou.

E Bella apenas o puxou, beijando sua boca com desejo.

...

Edward tirou lentamente seu braço de baixo do corpo de Bella, ela dormia tranquilamente depois de mais uma noite de sexo.

Beijou sua testa levemente e cobriu seu corpo nu.

Pegou sua cueca boxer que estava embolada no chão e a vestiu.

Desceu as escadas rapidamente indo para a cozinha querendo beber agua.

A luz estava a acessa e ele encontrou Rosalie em cima de um banquinho pegando algo no armário.

Limpou sua garganta.

— Ai Edward que susto — ela disse saindo de cima do banquinho, vestia uma blusa grandona e estava com os cabelos bagunçados, seus olhos azuis passaram pelo corpo de Edward.

— É desculpe, eu não sabia que estaria aqui — ele disse envergonhado por estar semi nu.

Se bem que ela estava na mesma condição.

— Tudo bem, só vim pegar um leite condensado — falou.

— Leite condensado? — ele perguntou confuso.

Rose ficou vermelha igual quando a mãe ficava.

— É você sabe... — ela disse sem graça.

Ele riu, bebendo a agua.

— Sei, Emmett parece que vai ter trabalho com você — brincou.

— Você nem imagina, baby — ela falou brincando.

Eles riram.

— Bom vou indo — falou.

— Rose? — ele a chamou.

— Sim?

— Obrigado por ter aceitado um dia namorar comigo — ele falou. Se não fosse isso nunca teria conhecido Bella.

Ela sorriu.

— Você nunca pediu — falou e saiu.

Edward a encarou franzindo seu cenho, depois sorriu.

— Onde você estava? — Bella falou de olhos fechados se aconchegando ao corpo dele quando deitou ao seu lado na cama.

— Fui beber agua — disse beijando a testa dela e a abraçando — Eu amo você.

— Hum... Eu também te amo, Edward — ela murmurou inconsciente.

...

— Bella amor, calma — ele disse colocando a sua mão na perna dela que não parava de mexer assim que passaram pela placa de bem vindo a Forks.

— Não consigo — ela disse respirando fundo — Eu falei para o meu pai que iriamos amanhã na casa dele — ela falou.

— Eu sei, você já disse isso.

— Eu estou nervosa...

— Vai dar tudo certo...

Minutos depois, Edward parou o carro em frente a casa de seus pais.

— Uau — ela disse observando a enorme casa de três andares a sua frente — Só mora seus pais aqui? — ela perguntou.

— Hum... — ele coçou a cabeça — E meus irmãos — disse.

— Irmãos? — ela o olhou com curiosidade ele nunca havia falado sobre ter irmãos e ela também nunca perguntou.

— Sim, meu parto foi complicado, a gravidez era de alto risco, mamãe teve hemorragia e teve que retirar o útero, mas meus pais sempre quiseram ter uma família grande então quando eu fiz dez anos eles adotaram um casal e gêmeos, Jane e Alec. Faz algum tempo que não os vejo, vamos — ele disse saindo do carro quando notou a porta ser aberta.

Ele olhou para sua mão sorrindo e a mulher correu para abraça-lo.

— Edward, meu menino — ela disse o abraçando apertado — Nunca mais suma assim — ela disse beijando o rosto do filho. Edward a pegou do chão e a abraçou forte.

Bella sorriu olhando para eles.

— Edward — uma menina loira de cerca de dez anos saiu de dentro da casa também correndo e seu namorado largou a mãe para abraçar a irmã.

— Oi querida — ele disse abraçando a menina que sorria.

— Bella?

Bella desviou os olhos olhando para quem a tinha chamado e abriu sua boca ao ver sua melhor amiga a encarando de volta.

— Esme? — disse com lagrimas nos olhos.

— Bella — Esme repetiu se aproximando para abraçar a mulher.

Elas se abraçaram com força e uma saudade imensa que sentiam uma da outra, ali naquele abraça uma perdoava toda a magoa que tinha uma da outra.

— Me desculpe Esme, me desculpe — Bella disse.

Esme sorriu olhando para a amiga.

— Esquece isso, é passado. O que você faz aqui?

— Vocês se conhecem? — Edward perguntou olhando com curiosidades para as duas.

— Oh, claro Bella foi minha melhor amiga quando tínhamos dez, onze anos, apesar de eu ser bem mais velha que ela, éramos vizinha e brincávamos muito — Esme falou com um sorriso — Depois ela começou a namorar com James.

— Ele disse que você não era uma boa amiga, eu sinto muito Esme, deveria ter te ouvido — Bella disse arrependida.

Esme deu de ombros.

— Não importa mais, só me diz que não está mais casada com aquele traste.

— Não mais — Bella disse tremendo ainda mais ao perceber que agora estava namorando o filho dela.

— Edward cadê sua namorada? — Jane perguntou ao irmão.

Bella ficou pálida.

Ele sorriu olhando para Bella.

Esme percebeu e olhou de um para o outro.

— Vocês... Ela é a mulher que... Oh — ela disse abrindo a boca.

— Sim, mãe, não preciso apresenta-las, mas Bella é minha namorada — ele disse indo para o lado de Bella e entrelaçando sua mão.

— Vamos entre, acho que precisamos conversar — ela disse apenas se virando.

Bella olhou para Edward que apenas sorriu.

— Onde está Alec? — Edward perguntou entrando tranquilamente na casa.

— Foi no mercado com seu pai. Agora vocês podem me explicar como isso aconteceu pelo que eu me lembre Bella tem uma filha que deve ter sua idade Edward.

O menino rolou os olhos.

— Hey Jane porque você não vai ver o presente que trouxe para você lá no carro — ele disse a irmã sorriu saindo correndo de casa animada — Mãe não tem o que explicar, eu conheci Bella por meio de Rosalie, nos apaixonamos e estamos juntos agora — ele disse apenas.

— Você se separou de James por causa de Edward, Bella? — Esme perguntou.

— Sim, Esme, eu realmente amo Edward — ela falou sinceramente.

— E a diferença de idade não importa?

— Importa para a senhora e o papai? — Edward respondeu — Ia fazer alguma diferença se a senhora fosse vinte anos mais velha que ele.

Esme sorriu.

— Se Bella te faz feliz, meu filho eu estou feliz — ela respondeu e Bella soltou um suspiro de alivio.

Ouviram um barulho de carro e soube que Carlisle e Alec tinha chegado.

Carlisle era muito gentil e galanteador, Bella podia ver como teria trabalho com Edward quando ele estivesse mais velho, Alec era um encanto e pareceu que nutriu uma paixonite por Bella. Os gêmeos eram engraçados implicando sempre um com o outro, mas percebia como eles se gostavam. Bella se sentiu em casa ali naquela família.

Com seu pai, foi um pouco mais complicado, ele não acreditava que Bella estava namorando com um garoto tão jovem, mas depois de ver como ele a fazia feliz acabou aceitando o relacionamento deles.

...

— Ainda bem que o chefe Swan não atirou em mim — Edward disse divertido e aliviado quando eles saíram da casa de Charlie e iam para a casa dos pais de Esme.

Bella sorriu colocando sua mão na perna dele enquanto ele dirigia.

— Ele está aposentado Edward — ela o lembrou.

— Sim, mas ele não parou de me lembrar um minuto que tinha uma arma — ele disse.

Ela riu e se inclinou beijando a bochecha dele.

—Eu te amo — ela disse.

Ele olhou para ela, seus olhos brilhando.

— Não mais que eu — ele disse colocando sua mão na dela e desviando os olhos rapidamente da pista.

— Mentiroso — ela disse rolando os olhos e feliz.

Ela nunca teve tão certa naquele momento que não importa o que acontecesse eles sempre teriam um ao outro.

Bella finalmente estava tendo seu final feliz.

* * *

**Nota da Autora:**

Momento perfeito para um FIM hein? Comentem por favor, o próximo já é o ultimo, quem ainda não comentou apareça... espero que tenham gostado desse

beijinhos


	10. Dez anos depois

_Dez anos depois..._

— Ahh, Edward... — Bella gemeu excitada seu corpo se contorcendo a boca dele deslizava em seu pescoço, suas mãos a seguravam com força.

— Vem, amor — ele falou mordendo seu mamilo sensível.

— Ahh, porra — Bella disse explodindo em seu orgasmo, enquanto Edward não parava de se movimentar dentro dela até que explodiu no ápice máximo de seu prazer também, derramando seu liquido dentro dela.

Edward beijou sua boca levemente, saindo de dentro dela com cuidado. Seu corpo suado e ofegante caiu na cama ao lado do de sua mulher.

Dez anos haviam se passado.

No aniversário de um ano de namoro deles Edward pediu Bella em casamento e ela aceitou prontamente. Casaram-se três meses depois em uma cerimônia simples no jardim da casa de seus pais. Tiveram a lua de mel dos sonhos de todo casal em Cancun no México, nadaram com golfinhos, banharam de mar e de piscina, Edward ficava doido com os biquínis de Bella, fizeram amor em todo lugar possível, se amaram e se completaram todos os dias, riam se beijavam e se declaravam, como qualquer casal apaixonado em lua de mel.

Quando ele estava no ultimo ano da faculdade Bella engravidou. Ela estava com trinta quatro anos e com uma ótima saúde, apesar da gravidez não ter sido planejada Edward se sentiu o homem mais feliz do mundo com a notícia.

Nove meses depois seu primeiro filho nasceu.

Anthony Cullen, ele era a cópia fiel de Edward, não tinha nada de Bella. Ele já estava com seus seis anos de idade e era um menininho muito encantador. Vivia aprontando, mas bastava dar um sorriso torto para Bella, piscando seus olhinhos que a mãe esquecia o que o menino tinha feito e apenas o repreendia.

Quando ele estava perto de completar três aninhos, sua irmã Elizabeth nasceu, outra gravidez que não foi planejada mais foi da vontade de Deus. Bella já estava perto dos quarenta anos e apesar da idade, a gravidez ocorreu sem muitos problemas.

Edward vivia babando pelo canto com a princesinha, deixando às vezes, Anthony com ciúmes, e às vezes até Bella, mas o pai sempre se lembrava do filho e inclui-lo sempre nas brincadeiras com a menina. Com Bella ele sempre se entendia a noite.

Edward estava com seus trinta anos, tinha seu trabalho, dois filhos e uma esposa que amava, sentia-se o homem mais feliz e realizado do mundo.

Mesmo quando Bella tinha suas crises emocionais quando aparecia fios brancos ou rugas. Ele a achava linda. Ele sentia que ela era como um vinho, quanto mais tempo passava, melhor ficava. Principalmente mais saborosa.

Seu corpo havia mudado também, eles havia entrado na academia depois de se casarem, seu corpo havia ganhando alguns músculos e sua barriga ficou mais torneada, mas havia saído quando ela ficou grávida, mesmo assim todos os dias ele fazia uma corrida de 10km pelo parque.

Já Bella também cuidava de sua saúde, fazia caminhada e pilates. Se antes ele a achava super gostosa, agora então...

Rosalie havia se casado há três anos com Emmett, ela era super unida com seus irmãos mais novos, estava grávida de seu primeiro filho e Edward havia tido o prazer de levar ela até o altar. Ele cuidava dela como se fosse sua filha, inclusive ameaçando Emmett para cuidar bem dela.

Emmett e ele também haviam se tornando grandes amigos.

— Hoje você acordou hein... — Bella disse ofegante. Seu marido havia acordado a provocando e tiveram um ótimo sexo matinal para começar bem o dia.

— Hum... Tive um sonho duro com você — ele murmurou beijando seu ombro.

— Ah, é? E com que foi? — ela perguntou curiosa e divertida.

— Você vestida com aquela porra de fantasia de enfermeira, não consigo esquecer — ele falou.

Ela riu.

— Se quiser posso usar para você mais tarde.

— Ah, droga, com certeza quero — ele falou a beijando.

Ela correspondeu rapidamente antes de empurra-lo.

— Vá banhar, já estamos atrasado — ela disse.

— Vem comigo? — ele disse ficando em pé.

Bella olhou seu corpo nu. Ele era maravilhoso, olhou a tatuagem com o nome dela que ele havia feito inconsequentemente e ela até havia brigado com ele por tatuar seu nome em seu braço e em cada pulso dele tinha o nome de um filho.

Mas ela não podia reclamar amou o ver tatuado e depois havia ate feito uma da inicial do nome dele no osso de seu quadril. Ele ficou doidinho quando viu.

— Não, se eu for não iremos sair tão cedo, vai lá gatão — disse erguendo e dando um tapa em sua bunda.

Ele riu e soprou um beijo para ela.

Bella sorriu bobamente.

O casamento deles era de dar inveja a muitas gentes, é claro que eles tinham algumas brigas e muitas vezes Edward dormiu no sofá, mas eles sempre conversavam, se entendia e se perdoavam. A diferença de idade não os atrapalhava em nada, muitas pessoas até achava Bella mais nova que ele.

Ela se levantou também e vestiu a blusa dele que estava jogada no chão e sua calcinha, foi até o quarto de Thony, o menino já tinha acordado e estava só com uma cueca boxer dos Vingadores brincando com seu carrinho.

— Oi garotão — ela disse beijando a cabeça dele.

— Oi mamãe — o menino falou sorrindo beijando-a no rosto — O papai já acordou?

— Já sim, está banhando.

— Posso ir banhar com ele?

— Vai lá perguntar para ele — ela disse sorrindo e o menino sorriu e correu para o quarto dos pais.

Bella riu, seus garotos fariam uma bagunça no banheiro, tinha certeza.

Separou a roupa para ele vestir e levou para seu quarto, conferiu a mochila dele, vendo se faltava algo e se ele tinha feito seu dever também.

Passou no quarto da Lizzy e sua princesinha dormia, com uma carinha aborrecida em sua cama infantil. Bella beijou-a levemente, sem querer acorda-la.

Passou pelo seu quarto ouvindo os risos. Sorriu. Foi para o outro banheiro e tomou um banho rápido, vestiu um vestido simples, florido. No quarto, encontrou, Edward e Thony só de toalha, o menino passava a toalha rindo no cabelo do pai que o sacudia como se fosse um cachorro.

— Hey, crianças se apressem — ela disse sem conseguir não rir.

Foi ao banheiro. Sim eles fizeram uma bagunça.

Suspirou e escovou seus dentes, penteando seus cabelos. Quando saiu, eles ainda se vestiam.

Preparou o café para eles, Edward desceu carregando o filho no colo.

— Ah finalmente — ela disse.

— Lizzy ainda não acordou? — Edward perguntou colocando o menino na cadeira.

— Não dá ultima vez que eu olhei — Bella disse colocando um copo de leite e cokies para seu menino comer. A mãe sabia que o marido acordaria a filha como sempre, com seus beijos e cosquinhas.

— Eu vou ver — falou voltando a subir as escadas.

Minutos depois ele desceu com a filha no colo.

A menina sorriu assim que viu a mãe e irmão, Bella preparou a mamadeira dela rapidamente e deu para a menininha, que piscava seus olhos chocolates para a família.

— Vamos campeão? — Edward disse quando termino.

— Sim... — Thony gritou animado. O menino deu um beijo na irmã e na mãe, Edward deu também um selinho em cada, sussurrando o quanto as amava.

O dia passou normal, como todos os outros. Quando a faxineira chegou Bella pediu para ela olhar limpar logo o banheiro do seu quarto, banhou Lizzy e a vestiu com um vestidinho bem fofo.

Depois que elas pegaram Thony na escola foram para a casa que Rose morava.

A filha mais velha de Bella, ficou feliz quando viu sua mãe chegando com seus irmãos correu e foi comprimenta-los.

— Tudo bem, meu amor? — Bella disse abraçando a filha.

— Sim mamãe.

— Como eles estão? — falou colocando a mão na barriga dela. Rosalie estava grávida de quatro meses de gêmeos, havia lutado um pouco com a ideia de ser avó, tinha uma filha de quase três anos e seria vó. Como poderia isso?

Mas como sempre depois de uma conversa com seu marido conseguiu digerir isso. Tinha mais quarenta anos, um marido de trinta e dois, filhos de menos de dez anos. E seria avó.

Avó.

Edward a ajudou principalmente dizendo que amaria comer uma vovó gostosa como ela.

Seu marido estava parecendo um molecão, cheio de hormônios e tesão com ela.

Ah, mas porque estava pensando nisso?

Estava amando seu marido, que não parava de babar nela.

Edward chegou mais cedo do trabalho, chegando junto com Bella. Ele brincou com seus filhos e levou sua família para passear.

As crianças chegaram cansadas, Lizzy dormia em sua cadeirinha, Thony dormiu antes mesmo que seu pai terminasse de ler a história que Edward sempre lia para ele desde pequenininho.

— Finalmente a sós — Edward disse entrando no seu quarto.

— Ei, ainda não! — Bella disse, ela estava inclinada passando hidratante em sua perna, detalhe: vestia apenas uma calcinha branca, fio dental, com uma cruz vermelha na frente.

— Porra — Edward praguejou levando a mão a barraca que apareceu em frente a sua calça.

— Não terminei de me vestir ainda — ela disse.

— E quem liga? — ele falou a puxando e a jogou na cama com força, o corpo de Edward quicou na cama.

Bella riu, vendo-o arrancar sua blusa, ao mesmo tempo que chutava seu sapato.

Ela acariciou seu peito forte e suas costas, descendo suas mãos pela coluna dele e apertando sua bunda durinha, Edward grunhiu lutando para tirar suas meias e pressionou seu membro duro no sexo de sua esposa.

Ela gemeu a boca dele cobrindo seus seios e os chupando com força, alternando entre eles.

Ela o virou na cama ficando por cima, beijando seus lábios com desejo e sua boca acariciando o membro dele, ela abriu suas calças e ele ergue seu quadril tirando aquela peça junto com a cueca.

Bella beijou o pescoço dele arranhando com seus dentes a pele que já estava com um gostinho salgado de suor.

Ela desceu seus lábios pelo corpo dele, acariciando o membro duro dele em suas mãos, sua língua brincou com o V do quadril dele e desceu mais. Seu membro estava muito duro e parecia latejar Edward gemeu observando tudo que aquela mulher fazia e finalmente ela desceu sua boca nele o abrigando naquele local úmido e quente que ele amava.

Ela o chupou com força e maestria acariciando a outra parte que não cabia e brincando com suas bolas.

— Porra, amor — ele disse quando ela pegou as bolas dele em sua boca e chupou uma depois a outra.

Ele não aguentou e a puxou com força deitando ela na cama de novo, puxou a calcinha dela com força e a rasgou.

— Edward! — ela o repreendeu, ele riu e piscou seus olhos para ela voltando a beijar sua boca com desejo, uma mão sua acariciando o seio dela e a outra penetrando em seu sexo molhada.

— Porra amor, já está tão molhadinha — ele disse esfregando seu polegar no clitóris dela a a fazendo rebolar em sua mão.

Ela puxou seu cabelo com força, mordiscando os lábios dele, suas línguas duelando rapidamente se acariciando, chupavam um o lábio do outro alternando.

— Mais... Edward... por favor — ela pediu mordendo o queixo dele.

— O que você quer, vadia? — ele perguntou roçando seu membro na entrada dela indo e voltando com ele.

— Me foda — ela pediu e ele fez uma cara de safado que Bella quase gozou, ele penetrou nela com força erguendo uma perna dela e deixando a outra ao redor de sua cintura, suas investidas eram fortes e rápidas.

Bella o empurrou e o fez se deitar na cama, ela cavalgou nele subindo e descendo no seu corpo com força, seus seios balançavam e Edward observava tudo com prazer, gemendo e apertando a bunda dela com tanta força que com certeza ficaria a marca de suas mãos. Quando eles estavam para gozar ele a parou e a fez ficar de quatro ela apoiou suas mãos na cabeceira e ele a penetrou com força entocando em seu sexo a vendo empinar sua bunda deixando aquele buraquinho que ele já havia estado muitas vezes à vista.

— Eu quero olhar para você — ela disse ofegante entre investidas dele. Edward parou e colocou os dois de ladinhos, eles se beijavam e ele investia para dentro dela que rebolava sincronizada. Ele estocou fundo acariciando o clitóris dela com a mão e sua boca no pescoço dela, ela se contorceu toda gemendo e ele sussurrou no ouvido dela para que gozasse e ela gozou no membro dele sendo seguido por ele.

...

— Desse jeito eu não consigo acompanhar seu ritmo, senhor Cullen — Bella disse ofegante quando Edward esfregou seu membro ereto, novamente, na coxa dela.

— Consegue sim, só basta um toque meu e você fica molhadinha.

— Convencido — falou rolando os olhos.

— Tô mentindo?

— Não... — admitiu o puxando para um beijo— Amo você.

— Não mais que eu, quem disse que namorar uma garota que eu nem amava fosse me fazer conhecer o amor da minha vida.

— Se arrepende?

— Nenhum pouco — falou a beijando profundamente — E você se arrepende de roubar o namorado da sua filha? — ele perguntou interrompendo um beijo, ela fez uma careta e rolou seus olhos. Mas ela poderia negar o quanto fosse que ela realmente havia roubado o namorado da sua filha.

— Nenhum pouco — repetiu sorrindo para seu marido e o puxando pelos cabelos para outro beijo.

* * *

**Notas da Autora:**

E assim chegamos ao fim da história. Espero que vocês tenham gostado, amei escrever essa fic e espero que também tenham gostado. Não foram muitos comentários, 18 reviews para 903 visualizações hein? Obrigada a quem comentou, muito obrigada mesmo, espero que tenham gostado, quem ainda não comentou essa é a chance...

Deixe-me saber o que acharam da fic,

beijos e até a próxima!

lalac


End file.
